


You're Awful, I Love You

by hellavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Ian, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Drama, Drama & Romance, EMT Ian, EMT Ian Gallagher, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gallavich, Gay Male Character, Housewife Mickey, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It will get smutty I promise, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Third Person Omniscient, Possessive Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Romance, Sad Ian Gallagher, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavich/pseuds/hellavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey are going to work out their relationship. Despite all the hardships they have been through and will continue to endure, they love each other. But will mental illnesses, money, family, or lust get in the way? Love is a battlefield, after all.(Gallavich fluff/angst/smut fic)





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in 4+ years, so bear with me. I'll probably be a bit rusty, I'm not used to writing with myself haha. I'm going to be writing this based off of suggestions and requests, so please comment any plot/drama/fluff/angst ANY suggestions you have to keep this up and running. Please give me feedback! Thanks so much guys, let's hope this works out.
> 
> I'll update the tags as the story progresses.  
> Again, please bear with me. I'm new to ao3 and kind of have no idea as to how this works.  
> Chances of this getting mature/smutty are pretty high so if you don't like smut don't get too attached to this

* * *

  
  
It had been one month since Ian had gotten back from the hospital after his psychotic break. Keeping to his meds daily, Ian was stable enough to hold on to a job at the local supermarket. The meds drained him, sedating him so heavily that he felt like a walking corpse. He hated it, but there wasn’t any other option for him. Ian was told that within the next few months his body would adjust to the medication to a point where he wouldn’t feel so drugged up all the time. _But what kind of life was that?_ Meds... every day. Fiona was already on his ass about taking it the minute he wakes up.  
  
Mickey had been M.I.A since Ian was released and that quite honestly infuriated the redhead. Mickey had been there for him through everything else, why stop now? Was he ashamed of Ian’s illness? Embarrassed by it? There Ian stood, aisle four of the market, stocking up canned foods like pumpkin, cranberries, peas, sweet potatoes. Christmas was nearing, and Ian wanted more than anything to spend that special day with someone he loved. That _someone_ was Mickey Milkovich.  
  
With a growl, Ian slammed one of the cans into place, turning the label to face forward and then grabbing another. It was clear he was angry, and when a customer turned into the aisle with her cart, she saw Ian angrily stocking shelves and turned back around for another aisle. Why was he thinking like that? It had been exactly one month, and Ian had gone to Mickey’s house almost every day since then, but there was no sign of him. Even Svetlana was unaware of his whereabouts.  
  
Once his shift was over, Ian walked to the back room and grabbed his bag from his locker, clocking out and heading through the back door. Pulling his coat on, Ian was shocked by how cold it was. The crisp air stung against his eyes and nose, and each breath in was like sucking in a breath of needles. Letting out a sigh which formed a white cloud of breath in front of him, Ian grabbed his pack of cigarette from his coat. Standing outside the building, he stuck the butt of the cigarette between his lips and lit the other end, adjusting the strap to his bag and then heading home. The amount of stress he was under resulted in him dragging down two entire cigarettes on his thirty minute walk home. Once he walked in the door, he was greeted by Liam who ran over and wrapped his arms around his hip “Ian!” Liam giggled in his heartwarmingly childish tone.  
  
“Hey, buddy.” Ian sighed and dropped his bag, reaching down and scooping Liam up. “Did you have a nice day?” Ian asked, answered with an enthusiastic nod from Liam.  
  
Walking farther into the house, Ian practically collided with Fiona in the kitchen.  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Ian!” She laughed, grabbing his cheek and then looking at Liam, patting the youngest one’s head. “How was work?” Fiona asked, grabbing a dish from the table to rinse it out.  
  
“The usual. Boring.” He mumbled curtly, setting Liam down and going to the fridge to grab himself a beer.  
  
“You _know_ you’re not supposed to drink. Your meds exacerbate the hell out of alcohol.” Fiona scolded, looking over her shoulder and drawing her brows together as she watched Ian. Turning the sink off, she turned around and faced Ian, folding her arms across her chest. “Are you still upset about Mickey? No one’s heard from him, Ian. It’s not like he is avoiding just you. I ask Kev and V every day if they’ve seen him around. Nothing. Svetlana, too.” She shrugged and then grabbed a dish, drying it with a towel. “Maybe it’s time you move on, huh?”  
  
Ian shook his head and whispered weakly “I don’t want to. I love him, Fiona. But you wouldn’t understand what love is… all you do is screw guys and leave!” Ian muttered harshly, clearly hurting Fiona who went quiet. Shaking his head, Ian turned and walked back to the living room, grabbing his bag and rushing up the stairs. He locked himself in his bedroom which was currently uninhabited considering Lip was still at college and Carl was off at a friend’s house.  
  
Collapsing in bed, Ian curled up under a blanket and shut his eyes tightly. Tears brimmed, but he refused to let any of them trail down his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths and shook his head, sitting up and glancing around the room. Reaching for his phone, Ian glanced at his lockscreen- his favorite picture of him and Mickey together. Ian frowned and then tossed his phone across the room, which, in retrospect probably wasn’t the smartest idea. Ian spent most of the night laying there, unable to sleep- no, refusing to sleep because he didn’t want to dream about Mickey anymore.  
  
The next morning came quickly, and when the sun shone in through his window, Ian groaned loudly and rolled so his back was being hit by the sun. Ian had barely gotten any sleep and spent most of his night writing down nonsense in a notebook just to distract his mind from the source of his anxiety: Mickey.  
  
He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a tanktop, heading downstairs to the sweet smell of pancakes.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you take your meds?" Fiona asked, standing in front of the stove.  
  
Ian shook his head and walked to the downstairs bathroom and dug into the medicine cabinet, grabbing his pills and carrying them out to the kitchen. He laid the bottles on the counter and opened them up, taking one of each. Lithium, for the mood swings. Olanzapine for the paranoia.  
  
Swallowing them dry, Ian grimaced and then capped the bottles, stuffing them back in the cabinet. A typical morning. He couldn’t blame Fiona, she was only trying to help. But deep down it irritated him to no end that he had to be monitored like this. He couldn’t even leave the house without telling Fiona where he was going and when he would be back. If he was even ten minutes later than he said he would be, Fiona would call the cops to go looking for him.  
  
Going to work the rest of the day, Ian did as he always did: stocked shelves, organized the back room, occasionally worked register. It was so mundane and boring that he felt like he was going even more crazy than he was already told he was. Get up, take meds, work, go home, sleep. Get up, take meds, work, go home, sleep. Get up. . . it was the same thing, every day, and he had weekends off which just involved him staying in bed sleeping all day.  
  
God dammit, he missed Mickey. He missed that stupid bastard’s smile and how he would cheer Ian up by stealing a pack of cigarettes for him or how he would kiss right below his ear like Ian liked.  
  
“Clean up, aisle six.” A voice over the intercom mumbled frankly. Ian sighed and went to the back room to grab the mop and bucket of soapy water. He carted everything down to aisle six and saw a carton of milk had been dropped and broke open, its contents spilled in pools on the aisle. Ian groaned and rolled his eyes, setting the bucket down and sticking the mop in it. He began to soak it all up and clean it, mumbling angrily to himself “Stupid fucking kids… why the hell would you let your kid hold a heavy gallon of milk?” He grunted.  
  
“Firecrotch.” A voice behind him said in a dejected-sounding voice. “Did you miss me?”  
  
Ian’s eyes widened, and his entire body went stiff. His throat locked up, perhaps it was the meds or maybe it was the nerves but his entire mouth became bone dry. That voice was so familiar. That nickname. It could only be one person.  
  


* * *

 


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is back, and Ian is not quite sure how he feels about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got some awesome, positive feedback on Chapter 1 and I am really glad you like it. Please remember to comment any suggestions you have, I’ll write anything from fluff to angst! And everything in between! I got a lot of people wanting updates ASAP and since it's almost midnight and I can't sleep (My fault, I drank a Redbull) I decided I'd update you on this cliffhanger.  
> SUGGESTIONS. COMMENTS. PLEASE.

* * *

  
  
“Hey… Ian?” Mickey stepped forward, but the other moved away and drew his brows together, furrowing them tightly. “I can explain. I–” Before Mickey could finish, Ian picked up the bucket and mop and hurried away from the scene, going to the back room.   
  
Following closely behind the redhead, Mickey ignored the complaints he got from other workers in the back room such as “Who the hell are you?” and “You aren’t an employee. Employees only!”    
  
“Fuck off!” Mickey snapped, raising his middle finger to them all while he trailed closely behind Ian who went to his locker. “Ian.” Mickey pleaded, touching his shoulder “Listen, okay? Would ya just fuckin’ listen to me? Huh?” He raised his brow and Ian shrugged Mickey’s hand away, turning to look at him with pursed lips, jaw tightened with frustration.    
  
“What?” Ian muttered coldly. It was taking everything in him not to break down right now. He had been practically praying that Mickey would return. But now that he was here all Ian could feel was pure outage.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Mickey began, which only resulted in a scoff from Ian who dug into his locker and pulled out his bag, going back through the backroom to clock out. “No, really. I should have come back when you were released from the hospital. I was fucking scared, okay? I was really fucking scared.”   
  
This infuriated Ian, and he opened the door to go outside. Once they were both out, Ian turned to face the other with blazing eyes. “ ** _You_** were scared? How about me, Mickey? I was in a fucking mental hospital! You just _left_ _me_!” He was shouting, and Ian only shouted when he was really upset.   
  
Mickey went quiet, and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He had no excuse, what he did was awful and he realized that. “I know. It was fucked up, what I did. I really… really fucked up.”   
  
“Yeah. You did.” Ian stated coldly, turning away and walking down the street. Mickey caught up and he sighed “But I’m here now. And I want to work this out. Together. You know? We- we will work through the bipolar and I’ll be a lot more helpful and active in the relationship. Okay?” His voice was hopeful, but as Ian ignored him he grew more and more bleak. The two walked back to the Gallagher household without another work. Mickey was debating on what he should say, and Ian was having an internal conflict of his own. Everything Mickey said… it was everything he had hoped for. But the anger that welled inside him was clouding his judgement and the only thing he could think to do was slam the door on Mickey’s face- and he did.    
  
Standing out in the cold, Mickey stayed on the Gallagher front lawn despite the below-freezing temperatures that continued to drop with the sun. It was mid-December after all. Ian peeked out occasionally to see if Mickey was still there, and when Fiona came to check on Ian she glanced out the window as well.    
  
“I’ve gotta say, Ian, Mickey is _pretty_ persistent. Did he explain what happened?” She asked, but Ian didn’t respond. Fiona sighed at this, and rubbed Ian’s shoulder, leaving him a mug of coffee on his bedside table.    
  
Meanwhile, Mickey was quite literally freezing his ass off as he stood there, waiting for something to happen. The only thing that would get him to leave that spot was if someone dragged him by force. Fiona was kind enough to walk outside and rest a blanket on his shoulders, and Mickey mumbled “Thanks.”   
  
“You should go home, Mickey.” Fiona sighed, combing her fingers through her hair and glancing up at Ian’s window. “He’s catatonic now. I doubt he’ll come down. You’re going to die of hypothermia.” She laughed lightheartedly, but Mickey just shrugged his shoulders “Okay.” With a shake of her head, Fiona headed back inside to get everyone ready for bed.   
  
The night continued, and Mickey just sat there, Ian staring at him. Temperatures started to reach single digits, and Ian now grew concerned. Mickey was trembling violently and Ian could tell. With a groan, he stood up and made his way downstairs silently. When he opened the door, Mickey lifted his chin and the two men's’ eyes met. “For fucks sake, Mick. Get inside.” Ian beckoned with a nod of his head. Wasting no time, the other man ran up the porch stairs and inside the house, Ian closing the door behind him. Turning to face Mickey, Ian looked at the poor guy who was shaking so viciously that his teeth chattered audibly- loud enough that Ian could hear. “Jesus...  are you okay?” Ian asked, taking Mickey’s arm and helping him upstairs.    
  
Mickey followed the best he could, but his joints were so stiff from the cold that he had to take his time with the stairs. When they were finally to the second floor, Ian walked him over to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. “Alright… let’s just…” Ian grunted, taking the blanket off Mickey and laying it on his bed. He turned back to face the other and then cleared his throat, reaching over and pulling up on his shirt. Mickey watched Ian with a mostly dazed look, though he did lift his arms up as Ian pulled his shirt off. And he stepped out of his pant-legs as well, kicking them off to the side. After Ian laid him down in bed and tucked him under the covers, Mickey looked up and whimpered “I’m sorry, Ian. I-.. I really feel like shit. I hated myself for what I did. I missed you every goddamn minute of every goddamn day.” Mickey lamented.    
  
“Shh.” Ian cooed, taking his own clothes off, stripping down to his boxers. Climbing into bed beside Mickey, Ian wrapped his arms around the other. He flinched, Mickey’s skin cold to the touch. Fuck, he should have brought him in sooner. Any later and Mickey could have really hurt himself. “It’s okay, Mick. We can talk tomorrow. Alright? Shh..” He echoed, kissing the back of Mickey’s neck and stroking his hand along the other’s arm, his bare chest pressed against the his back to transfer his body heat. This seemed to settle Mickey’s shivering, and within a few minutes he was sound asleep.    
  
Ian lay awake, still caressing Mickey’s arm lightly, wondering what he had just done. Why was Mickey in his bed? What the hell happened today? Where did Mickey go and what made him come back? Eventually he grew tired, and with a small sigh he closed his eyes and dozed off. Being this close to Mickey again was like a natural remedy for lack of sleep, and feeling the other so close to him helped lull Ian into a comfortable slumber.  
  


* * *


	3. Remission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey wants to work things out, and Ian is willing to give it a shot. (Lots 'o fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have never updated any fic as often as I have this one (so far... don't get too used to it. I have a surprisingly light week.) Seriously. Don't. I love writing and I'll update as much as I can but right now I'm in that writing high where like I'm saying fuck all to any of my classwork and paper I should be doing and work on the fic instead lmao  
> This chapter is a bit longer than my others and I think my future chapters will increase in length as things get more dramatic or I just get more meat to my plot.  
> I have yet to receive any SUGGESTIONS and I really want to write some drabbles for you guys! Nothing is off limits! gimme stuff to keep these two together, long live Gallavich. Again, please comment any suggestions you have (i.e. "can you write ian and mick going to the movies" or "ian walks in on mickey watching a gay porno")

* * *

  
  
Morning came faster than Ian had hoped, and when he stirred awake he realized something… Mickey? The other man had left so soon? Ian shook his head and sat up, combing his fingers through his fiery hair. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. It was a mistake to take Mickey back and have such high expectations of the other.   
  
Getting to his feet, Ian pulled on a pair of sweats and then grabbed a plain black tee-shirt, slipping it on as well. When Ian walked downstairs, he was greeted by another strong smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles. Two days in a row? That was unlike Fiona.   
  
When he turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Ian stopped in his tracks. There Mickey was, standing behind the stove with an apron tied over his front. When he heard Ian, Mickey lifted his head and smiled, setting his spatula down “Hey Cinderella. Did you sleep well?” He smiled and then motioned over to the plate at the table “I made you breakfast. Eggs, scrambled the way you like ‘em. Some waffles. And bacon, crispy.” He winked and went back to cooking.   
  
Ian was wary as he walked into the kitchen, slowly going over to the table and sitting down. The food _did_ look delicious, but… Ian was in far too much shock to even consider eating. Was Mickey Milkovich wearing an apron? _Cooking_?   
  
“What’s wrong? It’s gonna get cold, eat up.” Mickey mumbled, bringing a plate for himself over and sitting across from Ian. “Ian?” He asked, drawing his brows together and leaning forward a bit, touching Ian’s arm.   
  
Jumping slightly, Ian let out a sharp breath and shook his head, clearing his throat and looking at Mickey. “What are you doing?” He asked bluntly, contorting his face with a range of emotions. “Why are you here? Where the hell have you been?”   
  
Mickey was eating while he listened to Ian. Swallowing the bit of bacon in his mouth, he leaned back and mumbled “Alright. You want the whole story? After I visited you in the hospital that first time and I saw how you were acting.. It terrified me. I didn’t know what to fucking do. I went home, packed a bag, and ran. Went to Michigan for a little while just to clear my head. Then…” he took a deep breath and his eyes glazed over as he recalled memories “I saw this kid… he looked exactly like you, Ian. I mean, he was a fuckin’ clone or something, right? I couldn’t do it anymore. I packed my shit up and headed back to the South Side.” He explained, gesticulating with his hands and munching on a few more pieces of bacon. “I had to see my redhead again.” He smiled gently.   
  
Ian was less than convinced. “You just left because I _scared_ you? You- you thought it was a good fucking idea to leave me after you found out I was bipolar?!” Ian raised his voice, and Mickey shrunk down a bit, taking a sip of orange juice. “How the hell do you think that makes me feel, Mickey? I needed you! I needed you and you fucking abandoned me. You weren’t even there when I got out. I looked for you every goddamn day… I missed you so much.” Ian’s voice broke, tears threatening to brim in his eyes. He shook his head and tightened his jaw, turning his head away and taking a deep breath to regain his composure. He realized he hadn’t taken his meds yet, and Ian stood up, walking off to the downstairs bathroom where he dug into the cabinet with a bit of panic. He tossed all his required dosage in his mouth at once and walked back to the table, grabbing Mickey’s class of orange juice and chugging it down with his meds.   
  
There was silence for a long time, as Mickey had no excuse and no clue how to respond. Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes “I’m fucking done. I’ve got work.” he walked off to the living room where he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on, opening the front door.   
  
Mickey quickly stood to his feet and walked quickly across the first floor, touching Ian’s shoulder. “I want to work it out. I fucked up, I know I did. But you don’t scare me. You never scared me. I-I was just worried that I wouldn’t be good for you. I didn’t want to end up making things worse.” He trailed off, looking at Ian who refused to make eye contact. “Take the day off. Let me make it up to you? We’ll go to the baseball field, yeah?” He smiled hopefully and laughed nervously, putting his hand on the back of Ian’s head. “Give me a chance? I can make it up to you. I’ll prove it to you.”   
  
Frowning, Ian looked at Mickey and let out a small sigh. This new Mickey was so different, he was being so gentle and he wasn’t tossing insults or trying to kick Ian’s ass. What the hell happened to him in the last month?   
  
What would be the harm in caving in? Ian cracked a very small smile and he put his hand on Mickey’s chest and playfully pushed him away. “Fine.” He said, and turned to face the other. “But you slip up once and I’m done- I mean it, Mick.” Ian said, still very cautious and doing his best to protect his feelings.   
  
At this, Mickey’s eyes lit up and he nodded his head. “I promise. Come on, let’s go for a walk!” Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and dragged him outside, Ian grunting “Wait- Well what about work?” Ian laughed, and Mickey scoffed “Since when have you ever given a shit about whether or not you miss a day? Fuck it! We’ll find another way to make money, anyway.” Mickey shrugged, but Ian seemed unamused. “Okay but only today. Tomorrow I go back to work.”   
  
“Yea yea whatever.” Mickey sighed and waved a hand, walking down the sidewalk with Ian by his side. Mickey was only wearing a tee shirt, and Ian could immediately tell he was cold. Shaking his head, Ian took his own coat off and put it on Mickey’s shoulder, rolling his eyes “Hell, Mick, you have a death wish all the time don’t you. It’s the middle of December and you’re walking around without a coat.”   
  
“No! Gallagher.” Mickey complain as the coat was wrapped around him, glancing at Ian “What about you?”   
  
“I’M smart and wore layers today because it’s fucking snowing.” Ian teased, nudging Mickey playfully who smiled and put his arms in the sleeves of the coat “Thanks…” he muttered under his breath, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting the cigarette, Mickey took a quick drag from it and then offered it to Ian who did the same.   
  
“What did you do in Michigan?” Ian asked, genuinely curious. Part of him didn’t think Mickey was being entirely honest. But that suspicion was something Ian had to work past if they were going to make this work.   
  
“I worked as a fuckin’ cook in an IHOP.” Mickey glared at Ian and snatched the cigarette from him “Don’t you fucking laugh.” He grumbled as he noticed Ian holding in a chuckle.   
  
“So _that's_ where you learned to cook like that? Did you have to wear the aprons and the hats and hairnets and everything?” Ian couldn’t keep it in anymore, and he let out a loud, hardy laugh. “You’re gonna be the housewife, you know.” Ian joked, gasping and then laughing as Mickey shoved him against one of the neighbors’ fences.   
  
“Fuck you, Gallagher. I needed to make money somehow. I was renting out a bedroom in some weird cult family’s house. They were like, satanists, or some shit like that.” Mickey shook his head and took a long drag from the cigarette, bellowing out a thick cloud of smoke into the cold air.   
  
There was another bout of silence as Ian stared down at the ground. Would he regret accepting Mickey back in his life? Perhaps Ian was just so desperate in this moment for romantic affection that he would cling to anything, and since Mickey was offering.. Why not?   
  
But was that a positive mindset? Ian was in love with Mickey for years. Did he still have the same feelings? Only time would tell if this was something that could evolve into a stable relationship.   
  
Ian took the last drag of the cigarette and tossed it into a pile of powdery snow. The two walked around town, passing Kash and Grab which made Ian - and Mickey- visibly tense up. While they walked, Ian looked at Mickey and watched him with a smile on his face. He had forgotten about the face Mickey would make when he was concentrating. His gaze would get all hard and tough, and he would chew on his cheek while furrowing his brows. It made Ian laugh, and Mickey shot a glare at the other “The hell are you looking at? What?” He said, self-consciously touching his cheek as though there were something on it. “Christ, Ian. Quit staring at me.” He chuckled and Ian let out a small laugh “I’m just looking at you. What? Am I not allowed to?”   
  


* * *

  
  
At midday, the two men were at the familiar baseball field they used to come to. Memories flooded Ian's mind and it made his cheeks tinge red- this was somewhere they came to often to have sex. While that was in the back of Ian’s mind, he was telling himself he wouldn’t let it happen (Despite wanting it to). He needed to stop moving so quickly.  
  
Walking into the dugout, Mickey led Ian over to the chain-link fence and the two leaned against it. Digging into Ian’s coat - which Mickey still adorned- he pulled out a tightly wrapped joint, and held it up with a raised brow. Ian laughed and shrugged his shoulders “Wanna light up?” He offered and then Mickey grabbed the lighter from his pocket, handing the joint over to Ian and lighting it for him when it was between the other’s lips.   
  
Taking a long and deep drag from the reefer, Ian held it in for a while and then let out a sigh of smoke “Why are you really here, Mick?” He handed the blunt over, and Mickey took a hit, inspecting the joint.   
  
“You know why I’m here.” He said, sounding a little agitated.   
  
“I feel like I don’t _really_.” Ian admitted, taking his turn again and then shrugging his shoulders.   
  
“I’m here because I missed you. Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?” He glanced at Ian with a perked brow and then rolled his eyes. “I’m serious about this, Ian. We never really did things that… **_partners_** do… and I want to make it right again.”   
  
That made Ian’s heart flutter, and his breath hitched in his throat. Turning to face Mickey, Ian touched the other’s cheek and looked deeply into his eyes for the first time since they’d been reunited.   
  
Mickey didn’t shy away like he usually would, instead, he embraced the other, his hand touching the back of Ian’s neck and pulling him down considering the redhead was a bit taller than him.   
  
Their lips met, and it was more electric than any other kiss Ian (nor Mickey) had ever experience previous. Mickey’s fingers raked through Ian’s ginger-colored hair, while Ian had Mickey’s face cupped between his hands.   
  
It felt as though it lasted an eternity, and, admittedly, Ian didn’t want it to end. Neither did Mickey. Ian pressed Mick against the fence, pulling him as close as he could with the large coat Mickey was wearing.   
  
Ian was first to pull away, and Mickey made a soft noise of complaint, licking his lips to break the string of saliva that connected his lips to Ian’s. Their breath was hot, a stark contrast to the freezing air that surrounded them in the dugout.   
  
Silence, again. The two just stared at each other. After a while, Ian rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over his shoulder, taking a step away. “Do you want to stay the night again?” He asked, looking at Mickey who had a smile creeping onto his face. This discouraged Ian and he muttered “What’s so funny?” Ian pouted, walking towards the exit of the dugout.   
  
“You’re such a goddamn twink, Gallagher.” He teased and then followed after Ian, walking towards the sidewalk to head home. He grabbed Ian to stop him, pulling him over “I’m messin’ with ya. I missed that… a fuckin’ lot.” He said and then turned his back to Ian, crouching down a bit “Hop on. I’ll give you a ride home.” He snickered a little, and then Ian broke into a smile, rolling his eyes. In a quick moment, Ian hopped onto Mickey’s back and wrapped his arms around him to stay on, Mickey holding onto Ian’s thighs.   
  
The two walked home, laughing and singing all the while. The entire scene felt like it was out of a movie, and Ian had felt alive again. After a month of being a zombie on his meds and feeling like life wasn’t worth living anymore, he finally felt like he had a reason to be here.   
  
As for Mickey, he felt confident in his decision to come back. Seeing Ian again was just what he needed. It was not only a boost in his confidence, but it made him feel exponentially happier considering he had been a wallowing wreck for the last month without Ian.   
  
Things felt right for once.  
  


* * *

 


	4. Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's having a rough week, and Mickey is set on cheering him up with a day out on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! An update. Sorry it took me a little bit, my week got slightly busy. It's the weekend, now!  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought it was pretty precious.  
> Again, I really need some suggestions, guys. I spent most of this week struggling to decide what to write about! Help me out! lmao  
> Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> P.S I've given up on making all the Chapter titles start with Rs im lazy....  
> P.P.S you can't tell me that exactly 7500 words is not the most satisfying thing you've ever seen holy shit that's beautiful  
> P.P.P.S (?) It will get smutty soon I'm not the kind of writer to do solely smut there's gotta be some romance and fluff and plot and all that good shit.. but dont worry I will give the fans the sex scenes they desire....... EVENTUALLY.

* * *

  
  
It had been almost a week since Mickey’s return, and he and Ian’s reconciliation. Things had been going smoothly, Mickey took incredible care of Ian who was suffering from sluggishness due to his medications. Despite the doctor’s reassurances, Ian had not been acclimating to the medication, if anything, it only made him feel all the more depressed.   
  
Mickey did his best to help, bringing Ian breakfast-in-bed and taking him out on daily walks just to get him moving. Ian was grateful, of course.   
  
Though today was a particularly difficult day. The sun was high in the sky, and Ian was still laying in bed.    
  
Downstairs, Mickey was making a plate of food for Ian to take upstairs that he could enjoy with his medication which Ian had refused to take that day. He made a bologna sandwich with a glass of water and then his pills piled onto a tray. Walking it upstairs, Mickey knocked on the door before walking into Ian’s room.   
  
There Ian lay, on his side with his back facing Mickey. He wasn’t sleeping, Mickey could tell by how rigid his body was.   
  
“Hey, sunshine.. How are you feeling?” Mickey smiled, sitting down at the foot of his bed and setting the tray down beside Ian. “I made a sandwich for you…. Glass of water…” he shrugged, his smile fading as Ian just lay there. “I know it’s tough right now. But it could just be a rough patch, eh? C’mon. If you take the meds the mood swings will settle down and maybe we can go to that club tonight. Go dancing? I fuckin’ hate dancing.. You know.. But…” he trailed off, watching Ian glance over at the tray, eventually sitting up.   
  
“That a boy!” Mickey snickered, nudging his leg playfully and then holding the sandwich out to him. Ian tentatively took a bite from the sandwich and then leaned his back against the wall, watching Mickey and then holding his hand out.    
  
With a nod, Mickey handed over the pills and glass of water, watching Ian take his medicine. “Or maybe take the train downtown? It’s getting colder, and you could use some better clothes for the season.” Clearing his throat, Mickey looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, squinting as he struggled to find ways to clear the silence. It made him uncomfortable, and Mickey stood up and paced a few times before stopping and looking at Ian who’s gaze lazily trailed onto the other.   
  
“Can you say something? You haven’t in like four fucking days and I don’t know what to do. Is it me? Because, fuck, if it’s me I don’t-”   
  
“It’s not you, Mick. It’s the disease. I’m trying to handle it but it’s getting more difficult. I..” he trailed off, and Mickey sat back down, getting into bed and sitting beside Ian. “We’re gonna figure it out, okay? It’s been a little over a month. The doctors said it will take like… 2 or 3 months, right?”    
  
“Forty years..” Ian mumbled hoarsely, his voice sounding as though it were sore. “Forty years of medication, maybe more, to be completely stabilized and not have to rely on them.”    
  
Mickey flinched, and he combed his fingers through his hair “Yeah, well, forty years that I’ll be with you to help work through this. We’ll figure it out, it’s okay.” He assured, touching Ian’s cheek. “I promise.” He gave a small smile of reassurance, only to be met with Ian’s hopeless gaze. Sighing, Mickey leaned his forehead against Ian’s and closed his eyes “Get up, let’s get you showered and dressed. The medicine will give you a bit of energy. Alright?” Standing up, Mickey offered his hand to help Ian up, and the two walked down the hall to the bathroom.   
  
Once there, Mickey closed the door behind them and turned to face Ian, watching as he stood there limply like a ragdoll. “Alright, arms up.” Mickey said, tugging up on Ian’s shirt and pulling it off. “Legs.” Next, he tugged Ian’s boxers down and Ian stepped out of them, standing completely naked now while Mickey leaned over and turned the shower on.   
  
While the water heated up, Mickey got undressed as well. Eventually, the room filled up with steam and Mickey helped Ian into the shower, getting in behind him. The warm water was soothing to Ian and it stimulated him enough to spark some energy within. Energy enough that Ian could wash his own hair with the shampoo he grabbed. Mickey helped by scrubbing his body with soap. The situation was completely innocent, if not melancholy. “That’s better, right?” Mickey said with a gentle smile, hoping for some sort of reciprocation. Nothing.    
  
After the shower, the two men got dressed, Ian able to dress himself. It was awkward now. Not because they just showered together- that wasn’t the first time they had. But because of the prodding on Mickey’s side and the silence on Ian’s.    
  
Mickey grabbed all his things and walked downstairs with Ian, going to the front door where he took up Ian’s coat and helped him put it on. “There..” he murmured, taking a step back and then opening up the front door, holding it for Ian who trudged out.   
  
They walked to the train station, Mickey paying for the ride into town. Ian stared out the train window, Mickey sitting beside him and watching him with worry. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, and he scolded himself for not asking Fiona for advice considering she had not only dealt with Ian like this, but with Monica as well.    
  
Once the train reached their stop, Mickey nudged Ian to alert and then they both stood up, exiting the train. While they walked down the sidewalk in the heart of Chicago, Mickey watched Ian who seemed to brighten up at the sight in the city.    
  
“We should get an apartment here.” Mickey suggested.   
  
Ian, taken aback, stared at Mickey with wide eyes. “ _Are you crazy_? Do you know how expensive apartments are downtown?” Ian shook his head and then glanced into a few windows of shops.   
  
“Well I’ll fucking _make_ money, obviously.” He shrugged, looking down at Ian’s hand. They continued to walk, and Mickey’s hand found it’s way to Ian’s, clasping around it. Their fingers twined together and for the first time in a week, Mickey saw a smile creep onto Ian’s face. Even a tinge of red on his cheeks.    
  
“Are you blushing, Gallagher?” Mickey taunted, a big smile spreading across his face as well.    
  
“Shut up.” Ian mumbled with a playfully pout, pushing Mickey to the side. Perhaps the medication had kicked in, or maybe it was Mickey’s quite honestly adorable attempt at cheering him up that made Ian perk up a little more. Laughing, Mickey glanced at a store and his eyes widened. Squeezing Ian’s hand, he jerked him into the store and looked around “Thrift stores are the best place for warm clothes, huh?” Mickey shrugged and then scanned the aisles, pulling out sweaters, coats and long-sleeved shirts here and there and holding them up to Ian who smirked and rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t really need these, Mick.”   
  
“Uh, yeah, you fuckin’ do. I know what the fuck I’m doing, Ian. You’ve got like… tanktops among tanktops in your drawers, not a single sweater or at least long-sleeve..” He dragged Ian to the back of the shop and then stuffed a handful of clothes in his face “Try this on. Keep _everything_ that fits.” He nodded, leaning against the wall and waiting.   
  
With a groan, like that of a child, Ian turned and walked into the dressing room, trying everything on. He had to be honest, it all fit nicely and looked good on him- on top of being warm. Mickey was right. After about five or so minutes of trying things on, Mickey poked his head in right after Ian had pulled one of the shirts off.    
  
Ian paused, looking over at Mickey, a slight grin appearing on his lips.    
  
“Thought I’d check on you, looks like I came in at the perfect time.” Mickey chuckled, closing the door to the room behind him and walking up to Ian, his hands slipping into the back of Ian’s pants and pulling him closer. Ian grunted as he was yanked forward, but he smiled and his hands shot up, cupping Mickey’s face. 

  
The two stared at each other for a moment, Mickey’s eyes clouded over with adoration, and Ian’s with passion. After a moment, Ian leaned in for a kiss, locking lips with the darker haired man. It grew increasingly more intense, lips parting to allow for a deeper kiss. Tongues, hands, groans and moans were getting involved now. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the voice of an employee mumbled “Is everything okay in there?”   
  
Ian clamped his hand over Mickey’s mouth and cleared his throat “Uhh- yeah! Everything’s fine. These pants are just a little tight.” He lied, and when distancing footsteps sounded, Ian slowly removed his hand from Mickey’s lips who immediately began to snicker uncontrollably, Ian pitching in a bit.    
  
“Come on, people probably need to use these.” Ian laughed, putting his original shirt back on and grabbing the pile of clothes which he now intended to buy. Ian walked out, followed by Mickey who glanced around at the people who stared at the two men exiting the dressing room.   
  
“ _Disgusting_..” one woman uttered under her breath. Mickey’s jaw tightened, balling his fists up he looked at the woman and opened his mouth to say a snarky retort but Ian grabbed his wrist and dragged him forward “It’s not worth it, Mickey. Let it go. Don’t waste your time.” He said, walking up to the cashier where he set the pile of clothes down and watched the man behind the counter ring everything up. Grabbing his wallet, Ian waited for the total. But Mickey shoved him aside with a chuckle and took out his own wallet, paying for the clothes and then carrying the bag for Ian.   
  
“Thanks” Ian said, albeit sheepishly.    
  
“It’s nothing. I’m not letting you get fucking sick or something.” The other shrugged, walking outside into the crisp, cold outdoors. “Wanna grab a bite to eat? I’m fuckin’ starving.” Mickey said, looking left, and then right, debating which direction they should go.   
  
Ian eventually decided for them, taking a right turn outside the thrift shop “Look,” He pointed across the street over to the restaurant Fiona managed, Patsy’s Pies “Let’s go there.” He glanced about for cars and then headed onto the street, walking over to the diner.    
  
Shrugging, Mickey followed, and when they walked in they were greeted by a kind hostess who recognized Ian, taking them over to a booth by the window.    
  
“Ian? Mickey?” A voice from the back sounded, and Fiona ran over with a big smile on here face “It’s nice to see you two out. What are you doing?”   
  
“We decided to go into town today. Mickey got me some new clothes, and now we’re starving. Can I get coffee, please?”   
  
“Make that two” Mickey grunted, giving a wave to Fiona who ruffled Ian’s hair “Sure. I’ll be right back with that.”   
  
When she walked off, Mickey stuffed the bag of clothes beside him and then looked across at Ian “You’re looking good. A lot better. The- the color in your face.” He gesticulated, trailing off and then shrugging.   
  
Ian learned to take those types of comments as genuine compliments from Mickey- who had never been all that good at compliments. “Thanks.” He laughed, and glanced back up at Fiona who brought over a pot of coffee and two mugs, pouring them each one. “So what can I get you two to eat?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips. “We’ve got an amazing burger today, cooked with a fried egg on top.” She nodded and then Ian’s eyes lit up “I’ll take that- and some of those little french fry things, too.”   
  
“Onion rings, the bacon burger.” Mickey stated, giving a nod of thanks to Fiona who smiled and disappeared to deliver the order to the chef.    
  
Looking at Mickey, Ian smiled, his elbows propped up on the table and his chin resting in the palms of his hands. “Thanks for taking me out today. It really does make me feel better. You know how I can get..” he explain, Mickey shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me. I don’t like seeing you so upset. It’s the _least_ I can do.” A very subtle smile slipped onto his face and it prompted Ian to smile back.   
  


* * *

  
  
Their meal came, and the two ate ravenously. With Fiona’s family discount she had implemented, it was cheap and incredibly delicious. They ended their meal with a milkshake which Ian forced Mickey to share with him.   
  
“Come on!” Ian playfully kicked at Mickey’s legs under the table.   
  
“No.” Mickey snapped, “It’ll look fuckin’ stupid I don’t want people staring like the dressing room.”   
  
“It won’t. Jesus, Mickey, quite being so sensitive it’s the _twenty-first fucking century_!” He laughed and then wrapped his lips around his straw, sucking up some of the milkshake.   
  
Glancing around a few times, Mickey realized nobody was looking at them and he rolled his eyes, leaning forward and taking his straw in his mouth.   
  
Just in that moment, Fiona ran over and grabbed her phone from her pocket, snapping a picture before Mickey could pull away. “Sorry! It was too cute not to keep! Memories!” She laughed, leaning over to show Ian the picture who smiled and pointed “Look at Mickey.”   
  
Mickey was fuming, his face turning red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger “Fiona! Fuck! You-”   
  
“Look!” Ian shoved the phone towards Mickey who took it and looked at the photo, the natural color returning to his face. Quickly, he sent the photo to himself without the other’s seeing and then tossed the phone back to Ian “It’s fucking stupid. We look like a couple of sissies.” He shoved the milkshake away and then grabbed his wallet, paying for the check of their meal.    
  
“Whatever, _I_ like it.” Ian smiled, handing the phone back over to Fiona who took her phone and the bill “Bye guys.” She waved and then headed to the back room. Mickey grabbed their things, and the two left the diner with full stomachs.    
  
When they were outside, Ian put his arm around Mickey and kissed his cheek “Don’t pout. I’m sorry, okay? It was a nice moment, and nobody cared. Don’t be mad at me?” Ian whimpered playfully, which prompted a grin on Mickey’s face.    
  
“You know I can’t stay mad at you, _firecrotch_. Let’s go home I’m fucking freezing out here.”   
  
With that, the two went back to Mickey’s house where it was just Mandy and the Milkovich boys. Svetlana lived with Kev and V, and Mickey’s father was in prison.    
  


* * *

  
  
That evening, the two boys sat on the couch watching the entire Saw movie series. Ian’s medication, while it gave him the energy to go out, didn’t give him enough to stay up late, and when he took his nightly meds he was groggy and tired.    
  
Mickey was sat on the couch watching the movie. Ian, on the other hand, was lying with his head in Mickey’s lap, eyelids growing heavy. Eventually, he dozed off with Mickey running his fingers through his ginger-colored hair. When Ian was finally sound asleep, Mickey pulled out his own phone from his pocket and pulled up the picture he sent himself from Fiona’s phone at the diner. It was the photo of them sharing a milkshake together, and the longer he stared at the photo the more it made Mickey’s insides feel warm and fluttery. With a few taps here and there, he set that photo as his wallpaper on his cellphone, and stared at the lockscreen for a few moments before setting his phone down and sighing contently. Glancing at Ian, he smiled and leaned his head back.   
  
The two fell asleep on the couch, the movie still playing in the background. It was a fun day, and Ian dreamed of it in his sleep, a smile twitching on his lips as he slept.  
  
  


* * *

 


	5. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ian's birthday, and Mickey has a few surprises laid out for him. 
> 
> (Warning: mature content below. 18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a little bit. I have just been so busy. Midterms were last week, and over the weekend I saw my favorite band live. But I am back now. Again, I can't guarantee my posting will be super consistent giving my life as a college student is really inconsistent. BUT, I promise I will try to schedule in times to write. Again, please forgive me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I give you the saucy Gallavich you've all been hoping for. 
> 
> What should Ian name the dog? Leave name suggestions below! I'll pick one to be her name! :+)  
> ALSO CAN I JUST SAY CAMERON MONAGHAN RETWEETED ME ON SUNDAY AND I DIED?!?!!?!!?!

* * *

  
  
It had been a few months since Mickey had returned, and things were running smoothly- for the most part. There were days that were rougher than others, but mostly, it was nice. Ian had moved in with Mickey, spending most of his time with the Milkovichs’ anyway. Mandy didn’t mind, in fact, it was nice spending more time with Ian. On the morning of Ian’s birthday, he decided he was going to sleep in, considering that the entire night before was spent at a club in town with Mickey. Mickey, however, woke up early in the morning. He had been setting something up for the last week to surprise Ian for his birthday. Driving out in the middle of nowhere, Mickey did the business and then headed back home- stopping at Ian’s favorite restaurant and getting him a deluxe breakfast meal to go. Bringing everything home, including the surprise present, Mickey walked through the front door and looked at Mandy who sat on the couch, glancing up at her brother and raising a brow “What the hell is that?” She gasped, pointing to the german shepherd puppy that was sleeping in Mickey’s arms.   
  
“Ian’s birthday present.” Mickey smiled proudly and then walked into the kitchen, setting the food on the table and cuddling the dog closer to his chest.   
  
“You’re so fucking soft for him, Mickey.” Mandy snorted in amusement, kicking her feet up on the coffee table and switching channels on the television.    
  
“Hey, shut the fuck up” Mickey mumbled defensively, pulling out the food and then setting up the table for the two of them. Walking over to Mandy, he nudged her and grunted “Take the dog, keep her in your room. I’ll come get her after breakfast. Okay?”    
  
With a growl and a roll of her eyes, Mandy got up and took the puppy, cooing at her and then shooting one more glare at Mickey “Fine.” She headed off to her room and closed the door, setting the puppy on the floor and keeping her distracted with some of her socks, tossing them around the room for the puppy to chase after.   
  
Mickey rolled his eyes back at her and watched her go, glancing around the living room and kitchen. It was messy, so he decided to do a quick clean up, tossing any rubbish in the garbage bin, wiping down the table and setting the couch up to look nicer. When all was cleaned up and looking nice enough, Mickey glanced at himself in the mirror. He dressed nice today, having showered and combed his hair back, he was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows.    
  
Giving a satisfied nod, he headed for his bedroom and knocked on the door before walking in, looking at Ian who was sound asleep. Crawling into bed, Mickey climbed on top of Ian and nudged him lightly “Hey… Sleeping Beauty…. Wake up” He smirked, leaning down to plant a kiss on the other’s lips.    
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Ian looked up to see Mickey hovering over him. A smile spread across his face and he grabbed the other, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down on top of him. With a grunt, Mickey collapsed on the other, and Ian tussled around for a minute before swapping places with Mickey, now straddling over the dark-haired man.    
  
“Well _happy birthday_ to **_you_**.” Mickey smirked a little, propping himself up on his elbows and tilting his head to the side “I got you breakfast. Your favorite.” He said confidently, and Ian climbed off the other, getting out of bed and pulling a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt on “Did you?” He grinned and then watched as Mickey stood up, heading for the door.    
  
Quickly, Ian raced past the other, pushing him aside playfully “Race you” He joked, darting out the door.    
  
Eyes wide, Mickey looked at Ian and then snorted in amusement, running after the other, meeting up with him in the kitchen.    
  
Ian had stopped and looked at the kitchen table, seeing all the food. It made him feel all fuzzy inside to see how much the other cared about him. Turning to face Mickey, he put his hands on the other’s hips and pulled him close “Thanks, Mick.” Ian’s lips met Mickey’s and the two kissed for a while, Joey and Iggy walking by to grab something from the fridge.    
  
Jokingly gagging, Joey bumped into Mickey and mumbled “Why don’t you two get a room.” He teased, Mickey glaring at his brother and then touching Ian’s arm “Let’s eat. Ignore those two dickwads.” He mumbled, listening to his brothers giggle with each other.   
  
“You know we love you, Mick. We’re only playing.” Iggy said grabbing the carton of orange juice from the fridge and chugging directly from it.   
  
Ian smiled, not a care in the world. He went over and sat at the table, looking at all the food with wide eyes, his stomach already growling and his mouth watering. When Mickey sat down, Ian dug in, scarfing down copious amounts of food. It was allowed- it was his birthday, of course.   
  
After their meal, Mickey looked up and took a drink of water. “You know,” He mumbled, letting out a refreshed sigh as he set his glass down “I have a surprise for you.” He smiled, standing up and holding a finger up “One second. Stay here, okay?”   
  
Ian nodded, folding his hands in his lap and waiting patiently, the smile never fading from his face. Mickey ran off and headed down the hall to Mandy’s room, knocking on the door.   
  
“Come in.” A voice heard, and Mickey opened the door. He walked in to see Mandy cuddling the sleeping pup in her lap, and she looked up at Mickey with a slight smirk “She _is_ pretty cute..” She admitted sheepishly, holding up the dog for Mickey, who walked over, to take. Scooping up the dog in his arms, Mickey laughed a little and then headed back out the door, walking into the kitchen. “Okay close your eyes.” He said before turning the corner to the table where Ian sat.   
  
Ian did as he was told, shutting his eyes tight and laughing “What are you doing… is this some new kink you’re into? Is it the anal beads again?” He teased, Mickey’s face turning a bright red.    
  
“No it’s not the fuckin’ anal beads you shit….” He stepped in front of Ian and held the young dog in front of his face “Open your eyes.”    
  
Doing so, Ian looked a little startled when the dog was just right in his face. His eyes widened and his smile got even bigger “What the hell is this?” He laughed, holding his hands out and taking the dog in his arms, holding her close to him, rubbing behind her ears. He looked into her eyes and smiled, laughing boyishly as she gave him a generous lick across the face.   
  
“Got her from the shelter downtown. Called and asked what they had available, and they said she was on their kill list.. Tomorrow was her last day. I couldn’t _not_ get her.” Mick shrugged and then leaned against the table “She’s yours now. You saved that dog’s life.”   
  
“You’re a little miracle dog, aren’t you?” Ian chuckled and then patted her head, the smile on his face beginning to grow sore from how big it was. “What should I name her?”   
  
“How the fuck should I know? She’s _your_ fuckin’ dog.” Mickey mumbled, reaching over to stroke the dog’s back and then glancing at Ian. “Do you like her?”   
  
“Well we have time to come up with a name..” Ian said in a baby voice as he pet the dog. Something like this was just what he needed for his Bipolar Disorder. If Mickey was out doing business for a weekend, Ian would need something to cuddle- and the dog was a perfect remedy. “I love her. And I love you.” Ian leaned up for a kiss, and Mickey caved, walking over and granting the other a quick smooch, stepping back and then tilting his head to one side. “I stopped and got her some toys, too. And a crate… the people at the pet store said you need to crate train them so they don’t shit all over the floor at night or something. I also got her the food she needs.. And a bed…” He trailed off and then motioned over to the pile of bags by the couch. “I’m glad you like her. I thought it might be nice if you’re ever alone.” He shrugged again and then watched as Ian got down on the floor and set the dog down as well, playing with her and rolling around. With a laugh, Mickey rolled his eyes and began to clean up the kitchen table.    
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the day, the three watched movies even after the sun went down. Mickey was sitting up on the couch, Ian laying across Mickey’s lap, and the pup sleeping on Ian’s chest.    
  
“She sleeps a lot.” Ian commented, petting her ears gently.   
  
“They told me puppies sleep like.. Twelve fuckin’ hours every day. They’re like babies.” Mickey mumbled, looking at the tv.   
  
“You realize you just adopted our first child, right, Mick?” Ian teased, glancing up at Mickey who turned red again and turned his chin up.    
  
“Shut up..” he said quietly, pushing Ian’s face jokingly. Eventually, he ran his fingers through the redhead’s hair, the two relaxing in silence as they watched movies. Mickey figured he should probably set up the crate, so he quietly got up, putting a pillow under Ian’s head while the other watched the rest of the movie.    
  
Bringing the box with the kennel in it to their bedroom, Mickey built it in about fifteen minutes, setting it up with a bed and toys, all luxuries a dog could want. Walking back into the living room just as the movie ended, Mickey nudged Ian “Come on, let’s put her to bed. I’ve got ONE more surprise in store for you..” he smirked a little and Ian looked up, seeing the smirk on Mickey’s face. He grinned as well, and then held the puppy close as he carried her to the bedroom, setting her down in the crate.    
  
She was a good dog, and immediately went right to sleep, even after Mickey closed the door on the crate.    
  
Now that the two were alone, Mickey grabbed Ian by his shirt and smirked “Didn’t think I’d leave you blueballing all night, did you?” He pushed the other down on the bed, Ian landing with a grunt. Mickey crawled on top of him, taking control over their night- which was a pleasant surprise to Ian.    
  
Tugging at the edge of Ian’s shirt, Mickey yanked up on it and slipped it off with the help of Ian raising his arms up. Pulling his shirt off as well, Mickey leaned down to kiss Ian feverishly as though he couldn’t get _enough_ of him.    
  
Ian, being as handsy and dominating as he was, found himself tugging at Mickey’s pants, slowly unzipping them and sticking his hand in the waistband of his boxers. With wide eyes, Mickey smacked the other’s hand away and chuckled into the kiss, pulling away and mumbling “It’s my turn tonight, Gallagher.” Diving back into the kiss, Mickey’s hand fidgeted with Ian’s pants, tugging them down a bit, eventually tossing them off with Ian’s guidance. A moan came from Ian when the Milkovich boy thumbed at his erect member through his boxers, and that only fueled Mickey’s sexual desires. Ian’s squirming underneath him didn’t help much either.    
  
Hastily, Mickey sat up and tugged Ian’s boxers down to his knees to reveal his throbbing, and undeniably erect penis. “I’d say you’re having a pretty nice birthday, aren’t you, firecrotch?” Mickey snickered, his hand slinking around Ian’s length, his precum already acting as a fine lubricant for Mickey to pump his hand up and down the shaft.    
  
Groaning, Ian smiled and laid his head back, just enjoying the moment “Best birthday ever” He breathed softly, his chest heaving as he struggling to hold in even louder moans, knowing Mickey’s siblings would hear if he was any louder.    
  
Leaning down, Mickey’s lips encased the tip of Ian’s member. But eventually he took the entirety of Ian down his throat, having no gag reflex at all to Ian’s fortune. The bobbing of Mickey’s head and his hand which continued to pump at a decent pace threw Ian over the edge. His hands gripped tightly at the sheets and he moaned “F-Fuck, Mick… you-you’re gonna make me come.” He whispered, letting out a content chuckle following.    
  
At that, Mickey only increased the pace at which he bobbed and pumped. The body heat exchanged between the two was enough to make the room significantly hotter than when they first walked in. It was apparent that Ian was close to his climax, his body was tensing up and he had lost all control of his vocals, moaning loudly as though Mickey’s siblings weren’t probably listening through the door.    
  
Mickey didn’t care, however. Those sounds only assured him that he was doing good, and it pleased him to hear how much he was _pleasing_ the man he loved.    
  
Eventually, Ian could take no more. His fingers raked through Mickey’s hair and he shoved the other's head further down which resulted in a whimper from Mickey. In that quick moment, Ian’s hips buckled and a wave of pleasure washed over him, his entire body going limp as his orgasm overwhelmed him, Mickey pulling away just in time.    
  
The two were out of breath. Mickey, because he had held his breath for quite some time- even though he knew he should breathe through his nose, there were just some instances where it felt impossible for him to breathe normally. And Ian, because climaxing was generally an exhausting feat. Collapsing beside Ian, Mickey looked over at the ginger-haired man and smirked “Happy birthday.” He whispered, his arm laying across the other’s chest, hand caressing Ian’s cheek.    
  
It was an unforgettable day. Ian had never experienced a birthday like that in his life. Never had someone put so much thought into an entire day dedicated just to Ian. And the finale? It left Ian breathless, literally.   
  


* * *


	6. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's gone missing, and Mickey goes into full panic mode after seeing a text on the others phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late. And it feels so rushed. I'm juggling school and so much personal shit on top of this U.S election. Agh. It's wild.
> 
> Anyways, I thought I would spark a little drama.
> 
> What do you think? Do you believe Ian? Was Mickey right for reading the text? Lemme know down below! Thanks guys. Peace
> 
> Reminder: please comment your requests. I haven't gotten a single requests and I think part of me taking so long to update lately is that I am just running out of ideas. Eventually, this is just going to die if I don't get any requests! Help me out, friends!

* * *

  
It had been roughly two days since Ian’s birthday, which he claimed to be “the best birthday” he’d ever had. Really, it was one of the only one’s he had actually celebrated because the Gallagher’s rarely had enough money to hold an extravagant party.    
  
Ian had to go back to work, which meant Mickey was undoubtedly lonely during the days, with no one but Mandy and his brothers to spend time with.    
  
“Why don’t you just get a job to keep yourself busy?” Mandy murmured, picking at something underneath her nail, grimacing slightly.   
  
“Oh, yeah, because _plenty_ of people want to hire a felon.” Mickey rolled his eyes, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “Use your head for once, Mandy.” Mickey said, though playfully, given the smirk on his face. Scoffing, Mandy swatting her hand at him, slapping his arm “Fuck you, Mick.” She laughed and then shrugged her shoulders. “I’m serious. I bet you could get a job from Fiona?” She said, yawning into her arm.   
  
“That’s not a bad idea, actually. I’ll see if Ian can put in a good word for me. He is going home tonight.” He said, sipping his beer and then raking his fingers through his hair, glancing over at Cody- which was what Ian decided to name the german shepherd Mickey got Ian for his birthday. The dog was chewing on one of her many toys, glancing up with an adorable expression at Mickey who always melted when he saw her.    
  
“Need to go out?” Mickey sighed, setting his beer down and then walking over, picking her up with a grunt and caring her over to the front door where he opened it up and walked down the porch steps, setting her on the front lawn to do her business. Mickey glanced around the neighborhood, curious to see what everyone was up to.

  
He could hear his neighbors arguing, glass being shattered, shouting loud enough that people across the street could hair. It made Mickey laugh, probably out of nervous habit. He’d heard similar situation with Mandy and her ex[abusive] boyfriend. Mickey debated on walking over to check on everything and possibly calm the situation, but he figured it wasn’t his business- he was never really one to do something like that, anyway.   
  
Across the street, a young couple was in their front lawn with their child who was playing on a tire swing attached to a large tree in front of their house. It made Mickey smile, he liked kids, despite his hard exterior, he was pretty soft on the inside. Though, it also made Mickey worry for that family. He knew how tough it was to grow up in a neighborhood like that, always worrying for your safety and the safety of those younger than you, particularly children. If he and Ian ever did decide to adopt a child, Mickey would do his best to move out of the South Side.    
  
_Wait_ … Mickey thought to himself, _was I really just imagining myself having a family with Gallagher?_ Shaking his head, Mickey looked down at Cody who was staring up at him patiently, waiting to be picked up. She was already spoiled. A puppy was enough of a family for the two for the time being. With a groan, Mickey scooped her up and held her close, bringing the pup back inside.   
  
Closing the door behind him, Mickey set Cody down who scampered off to her toys.    
  
“Hey, Ian left his phone here. It’s been going off a whole lot.” Mandy said, holding up Ian’s phone. “Who is Ryan?” She asked, glancing back at the phone and then shrugging.   
  
“What the fuck are you talkin’ about?” Mickey scoffed, walking over and taking the phone. He glanced at the home screen- a missed call and two texts from someone named Ryan. “Are we still on for tonight?” Mickey read out loud, scrunching up his face and narrowing his eyes. “The fuck?” Mickey muttered, looking at Mandy who raised a brow, chuckling under her breath. “Wonder what  _that's_ about.” She always made light of serious situations and it infuriated Mickey.    
  
With a growl under his breath, Mickey stuffed the phone in his pocket and then grabbed his coat off the coat rack, pointing to Cody “Watch her. I’ll be back.” He muttered, walking out the front door and slamming it behind him, causing both Mandy and Cody to flinch. “Whatever.” Mandy sighed.   
  
  


* * *

 

  
Mickey arrived at the grocery store after about twenty minutes of walking in the cold- which didn’t affect him because he was so heated by the text. The phone never went off again, Mickey would check occasionally. Walking inside the store, Mickey went up to a register, cutting in front of someone who was paying. “Is Ian Gallagher here?”   
  
“Uhh… no. He had the day off?” The man behind the register said, looking a little confused and surprised by the bluntness of Mickey.    
  
“What?” Mickey gasped, drawing his brows together and then shaking his head, pulling away from the register he stomped back outside. Now, it was time to head to the Gallaghers household. Once there, he rapped on the door a few times, waiting for someone to open. Raising his arm to knock again, Debbie opened the door, tilting her head to one side.    
  
“Mickey? What’s up?” She asked, opening the door and inviting him in. Mickey stepped inside and glanced around, rubbing his hands together which were freezing. “Ian around?” He asked poignantly.   
  
“No, he said he would be with you today..” She trailed off, sounding just as confused as the man back at the grocery store.   
“Are you fucking kidding me? Where the hell is he? For fuck’s sake. Look at this.” Mickey pulled out Ian’s phone and showed the text to Debbie who let out a “huh.”   
  
“That’s weird. Has he been taking his meds?” She asked, glancing back at Mickey who shrugged. “I don’t know. He gets up way earlier than I do and goes for runs or something. By the time I’m awake he’s already at work. At least, that’s what I thought.” He mumbled and then Debbie let out an exasperated sigh. “What?” Mickey asked.   
  
“Runs early in the morning aren’t a good sign with Ian. It sounds like he has been having a manic episode. Ugh- LIP!” Debbie shouted over her shoulder. Clambering down the stairs, Lip walked up and looked at Mickey “What are you doing here?” He asked with a perked brow.    
  
“Looking for Ian. Have you seen him?” Now Mickey was starting to grow concerned. Cheating was one thing, but that was in the back of his mind now considering Ian had the potential to hurt himself when he was like this.    
  
“No, not since like… Saturday and that was four days ago. When did you last see him?” Lip asked, folding his arms across his chest.    
  
“Last night. He was sound asleep in my bed when I fell asleep.” Mickey explained, his face contorting into an expression of pure worry now.    
  
“I’ll grab my coat. We’ll help you look for him.” Lip said, nudging Debbie who nodded “Yeah, same.” She said, and the two walked off. Mickey checked his own personal phone, and then Ian’s again, tapping his foot while he waited for the two.    
  
Finally, they walked back and Lip nodded his head to the door “Alright let’s go.” He said, leading everyone out. They all stuck together, shouting out Ian’s name, searching at the places he often went to. No luck, they asked around and no one had seen Ian. Mickey was ready to call the police at this point. They had all gathered back at the Gallagher house around ten PM, around the time Fiona had gotten home. They explained the situation, bringing Fiona in the loop who now mirrored the same concern as everyone else.   
  
Just as Fiona picked up the phone to call Tony, the front door open and in walked Ian. He walked over to the kitchen and looked at the group of his family and Mickey, cocking his head to one side. “What’s going on here?” He laughed, setting his backpack on the floor and then grunting when Debbie ran over and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. “We were so worried.” She whispered softly.    
  
Mickey’s eyes actually began to water when he saw the other, but then his face went red with rage “Where the fuck have you been?! Who the hell is Ryan?!” He shouted, causing everyone to go silent.    
  
Ian’s smile faded and Debbie pulled away, a somber and tense atmosphere clouding the room. “What?” Ian frowned, shaking his head, looking down at Mickey’s hand which held his cell phone out. “You looked at my _texts_?”   
  
“How could I fucking not? This Ryan guy called twice, and texted you- what the hell did you do today?” Mickey said, fighting back tears.    
  
“Mick,” Ian began, shaking his head. “First of all, Ryan is a _girl_.” He chuckled, walking over to the other and grabbing his face between his hands. “And second, It was supposed to be a surprise, but… I think I want to be an EMT. Ryan is head of the training academy, and she said she could get me into the program for free.” Ian looked directly into Mickey’s eyes. “Do you not trust me?” Ian asked quietly, sounding a little hurt.   
  
Mickey ignored the Gallaghers all watching the drama unfold. He bit his lip and let out a sigh “I just… I was worried. I know how you get sometimes and you’ve been acting a little strange lately. I was scared.” He explained.   
  
Letting out a sigh, Ian pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair. He was disappointed to say the last. There was silence for a little while, and then Debbie piped in “That’s so great, Ian!” She chirped, Lip and Fiona voicing their agreement as well. Fiona actually went in for a hug, and the whole family rejoiced in the news. Ian shot Mickey a very solemn glance, which was like an arrow directly into Mickey’s chest. The darker haired man took a step back and then grabbed his coat, pulling it on. He headed for the front door, stepping outside into the brisk cold.   
  
Once he reached the sidewalk, Mickey heard the front door open and he turned around to see Ian standing there. Mickey stopped and looked over at the redhead who rubbed his arm “If we’re going to make this work, you have to trust me, Mickey. I trust you…” He trailed off, frowning a bit. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Text me, so I make sure you get home safe.” He added.   
  
“I know.” Mickey sighed, feeling like nothing but a piece of shit. “I’m sorry.” He watched Ian start to go back inside, but then Mickey grunted “Gallagher.”    
  
Ian paused, looking back at Mickey. “Congrats. I’m really proud of you. I know you’ll do great.” He said, flashing a very small smile, which Ian smiled in return to.   
  
With that, the night was over. Mickey still felt awful, but he figured he could make it up to the other and prove he trusted him. Once he was home, Mickey climbed into bed with Cody right beside him, cuddling the small dog close to his chest. He fell asleep, dreaming of Ian and the possibility of having a family with him.    


 

* * *

 


	7. It's Gonna Be Hot As F*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's got his EMT finals coming up and Mickey's gonna get him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I updated a lot faster than I thought haha. I had a little bit of extra time today and thought.... why not surprise my lovely readers! So... happy new year present?  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this and I hope it paves the way for some nice drama. 
> 
> Requests are always open, check my profile for ways to reach me for a request or just comment below!

* * *

  
It had been a few weeks since the incident with Ryan and Mickey's distrust of Ian. Ian seemed to have forgiven Mickey for looking at his phone and overreacting, but there were still a few tense moments here and there and Mickey was working to prove that he trusted Ian wholeheartedly.    
  
During his occasional bouts of depression and low self-esteem, Mickey discovered certain things that would pick the other’s mood up. Cody was always a go-to option, and when Ian was feeling the first-stages of a depressive episode, Mickey would take him to the dog park with Cody and by the end of the outing, Ian was running around chasing (and being chased by) Cody.   
  
Ian had been accepted to EMT training school, which meant he had a lot of physical grounding and studying to do. Fortunately, he had a doggedly supportive Mickey by his side who became somewhat of his personal trainer and tutor — which Ian endlessly teased Mickey for considering he never even graduated high school.    
  


* * *

  
  
Tomorrow was Ian’s final exam which involved a physical test and a written one that would determine whether or not he completed the course and could receive his credentials or would have to start from the beginning.    
  
“Alright, firecrotch. Drink the shake. And take your meds.” Mickey set a tall glass of a greenish colored protein shake and a few pills on the counter.    
  
Ian, who had just gotten back from a run, walked over and popped the pills into his mouth, chugging down the shake with a grimace. “Tastes like shit.” He laughed a little, setting the empty glass now.   
  
“Nothing that’s good for you ever tastes good.” Mickey shrugged, walking up to the flame-haired man with a small grin. Putting his hand on the chiseled jawline of Ian, Mickey leaned in for a quick kiss and then pulled away, mumbling “Go shower, you stink.” He teased, laughing a little as he heard the future-EMT scoff and whisper something about Mickey’s poor personal hygiene under his breath.    
  
Walking into the kitchen, Lip had seen the last second of their kiss. He stood there, still a little dazed by their relationship.   
  
“What?” Mickey said in a threatening tone, raising his arms up and then rolling his eyes. “Take a fucking picture it’ll last longer, Gallagher.” Grabbing the empty glass Ian just drank the smoothie from, Mickey started to wash some dishes. Cody trotted over to Lip and rubbed her side against his leg.    
  
“Hey… Cody.” Lip chuckled, patting the dog’s head. “So is Ian ready for his finals?”   
  
“Almost. We’re going to my place to study tonight, there’s still some shit he’s confused at or gets mixed up or whatever.” He gesticulated while he spoke. “For the most part, I think he’s gonna ace it.” Mickey said with the utmost confidence, giving a big, proud smile.    
  
There was something to exciting and joyous about Ian becoming an EMT. Mickey was beyond proud and couldn’t wait to show him off and rub it in everyone’s face that he was dating someone who saved lives every day.   
  


* * *

  
In the shower, Ian thought about how kind and caring Mickey had been over the last few weeks since he had returned home. Ian was unsure of how that made him feel. It was nice having someone who treated him so well, especially because a lot of the relationships he experienced during Mickey’s absence were less than adequate. But a part of him thought that sort of relationship was all he deserved- that it was all he knew.   
  
Ian voiced these concerns directly to Mickey who explained that it was “time for a change.” For the both of them, and that Ian AND Mickey deserved something good for once.    
  
Which was true, all the shit they’d both gone through definitely merited the change of tide in their lives- with Ian becoming an EMT, and Mickey hopefully finding an honest- at least as honest as a Milkovich could manage- living. 

  
Finishing up his shower, Ian turned the water off and stepped out, reaching for the towel that hung on the door. Drying himself off and then wrapping the towel around his waist, Ian headed into his bedroom to get dressed.    
  
Mickey had finished up the dishes and walked upstairs, going directly into Ian’s room without knocking.    
  
Just pulling his boxers on, Ian nearly fell over in surprise and then he snapped the elastic band of his boxers on his waist with a grunt “Jesus, Mick. You scared the shit out of me I thought you were Debbie or something.”   
  
“Sorry.” Holding in a laugh, Mickey walked in with Cody trailing behind him and then closed the door. “How are you feeling? I know yesterday was sort of shitty because Fiona was being a bi-”    
  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Ian didn’t really feel like going over the events of yesterday. Fiona was being deprecating as usual, saying that Ian’s lack of discipline and inability to even finish high school would likely result in him failing this course.    
  
“Alright… just know that you can talk to me, m’kay?” He ruffled Ian’s hair and then nodded to him “I’ll pack your shit up to stay the night at my place. Get dressed and we’ll head over?”   
  


* * *

  
Later that night, Ian paced around the room while Mickey sat on his own bed, reading out loud from a textbook. “What’s the midaxillary?” He asked, his eyes followed the lanky redhead while he walked back and forth.    
  
“Is that… the.. The.. uhh… line from the nose to belly button, right?!” He murmured, and them Mickey’s expression dropped. “Er.. no.. that’s the midline.. The midaxillary-” he double-checked the book’s definition “the line from the middle of the armpit to the ankle.”   
  
“Fuck!” Ian shouted and then threw his arms up, sitting down on the edge of the bed and burying his face into his hands. “I’m going to fail, Mick- I-I-I’m never gonna fucking graduate the course.” He said, his heart beginning to race and his chest heaving a bit.   
  
Mickey, who could now see that Ian was getting a little worked up, crawled over beside Ian and put his arm around him. Beginning to hyperventilate, Ian’s hands were trembling and he kept his head down, staring at his lap. “Hey.” He nudged the other lightly and rubbed his shoulders. “You’re gonna pass this with flying colors and you’re gonna get a badge and a uniform and it’s gonna be hot as fuck. I’m sure this shit’s multiple choice and you’re just nervous. When you get into the room tomorrow it’s all gonna come to you and you’re gonna fly through the exam.” He chuckled, standing up and stepping in front of the other. Grabbing Ian’s face between his hands, he made the other look at him. “I have full confidence in you. There’s no way you won’t pass.”   
  
This seemed to calm Ian down a significant amount who was now taking deep breaths to balance himself. Looking into Mickey’s eyes, he couldn’t help but crack a very subtle smile. He grabbed Mickey by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, planting his lips passionately against the strapping blue-eyed man before him.    
  
Eventually, Ian fell asleep in Mickey’s arms with the latter caressing Ian’s arms lightly. It was not long before Mickey tuckered out for the night as well.   
  


* * *

  
Morning came, and Mickey woke up to his alarm only to realize Ian wasn’t underneath his arm anymore. Patting the other side of the bed… that was empty too. Abruptly, Mickey sat up and glanced around the room with narrowed eyes “Gallagher?”   
  
“In here!” A voice called from the kitchen, and suddenly the warming smell of eggs and pancakes flooded Mickey’s nostrils.   
  
Getting to his feet, Mickey pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked down the hall, flattening his hair down with a hand. “The fuck are you doing? I was gonna make us breakfast. You need to get ready for your exams…”   
  
“Already done. I went for a run this morning, then got home and studied a little more, now here I am… making breakfast. Pancakes?” He asked, carrying a plate of food over to Mickey who sat at the table.   
  
Brow raised, Mickey watched Ian and nodded his head slowly. “Thanks… you feeling better after last night? I’m sure you’re pretty tired from that panic attack or whatever.”    
  
“Oh- I feel _great_. Completely forgot about that actually.” He laughed a little bit, sitting down across from Mickey with his own plate, scarfing down copious amounts of bacon.    
  
A little wary of the other’s sudden shift in mood, Mickey shrugged it off and then nodded his head. “Okay, well I’ll drive to you the school then probably head out and take Cody to the park or something.”   
  
“Actually, I arranged to carpool with Jackson, he’s another student. I hope you don’t mind?” Tilting his head to one side, Ian looked at Mickey with a bit of concern in his eyes.   
  
“Jackson? Never heard you mention a Jackson before.. But, yeah. I mean, that’s cool. Saves me gas money anyway.” He shrugged and then Ian’s phone buzzed, and Mickey made sure not to look at it despite the urge to.   
  
“That’s him!” Standing up, Ian put his plate in the sink and walked over to Mickey, kissing him quickly. “Hey, thanks for helping me out last night. Can you pick me up? Wish me luck, love you!” He waved, running out the door.   
  
Mickey was completely thrown off, and didn’t even get a chance to reply. “Sure..” he trailed off, long after Ian had left.    
  
That was undoubtedly odd, but Mickey attributed it to Ian being excited about the exams. It couldn’t be a manic episode. Ian had been taking his meds, right?   
  


* * *

  
Later that day, Mickey got a call from Ian that was a shout followed by an “ ** _I PASSED_**!! I’M AN EMT, MICK!” There were other cheers of victory and congratulations and then various voices giving their best wishes to Ian. “Can you swing by and pick me up?”    
  
“That’s amazing, Ian. Sure, I’m on my way now.” He said, grabbing his keys and coat off the wall. He drove to the school where Ian was waiting outside, bubbling with joy. Mickey park his car by the sidewalk and got out, walking up to Ian who practically collided with him, knocking Mickey back against the hood of the car in a very heated and zealous kiss.    
  
“Haha- it’s nice to see you, too. I’m so proud of you, Ian.” Mickey said, pulling away and then hugging the other who was so ahead of himself that he stammered when he spoke. “I-I can’t believe it! You were right! It just all came to me when I sat down. I got like.. A 95%.. And I got a 100 on the fitness test and I’m not even tired. Let’s go celebrate with a fancy date, or something, yea?”   
  
They both went back to Mickey’s, and later that evening dressed up in rather fancy attire, going to a nicer restaurant in town which Mickey paid for using some cash he’d made off various dealings about town.   
  
It was nice to have a peaceful, romantic date. Ian’s mind was still running a million miles per minute, but Mickey was able to catch up with him.   
  
By the time they got home, the date didn’t end there. Ian was  _particularly_ lascivious that evening, going at it with Mickey for well over two hours to the point where Mickey had to actually ask that they stop because he was tired- not to mention Mandy interrupted them complaining about the noise.   
  
Mickey went to sleep. Ian, however, stayed awake for a little while longer, actually deciding at around midnight to give Cody a much-needed bath.    
  
Ultimately, Ian did pass out beside Mickey late that night, wrapping his arms tightly around the brawn beside him. 

 

* * *

 


	8. You're Ruthless, Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can't sleep so Mickey's gonna help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut for you guys.... because it's nearly 1am and why the fuck not?  
> Just a disclaimer: I didn't read over this before publishing it because I tend to correct grammatical errors per paragraph. So if anything looks off or doesn't make sense.. I'm sorry.... sometimes I can't bring myself to read my own smut (because I think I'm terrible at it) so just deal with the mistakes lol. 
> 
> ALSO. Please PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE make sure to leave kudos and bookmark this fic! It would make me super happy, thank you guys! Reminder: all my contact info if you want to leave an anonymous request is on my profile, and if you are comfortable submitting a request publicly just comment below and I'll get to it ASAP! 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this. Chapter nine is about to get angsty. Prepare yourselves.

* * *

  
It had been about a week since Ian started his job as an official EMT in the city of Chicago. Of course, he had to lie about having bipolar disorder on his application because with jobs like these you wouldn’t be allowed a position if you had a mental illness.  
  
Ian loved it, he would come home (or go to Mickey’s, considering the two switched off whose house they stayed at depending on which house was less occupied for the night) every evening feeling energized and ready to go right back to work. One night, Mickey had dozed off in the middle of Ian telling a story about how he had to stick his hand in this guy’s stomach to saw a pole that impaled him.  
  
When he noticed his boyfriend was asleep, Ian leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his eyelid which resulted in a groan from Mickey. Laughing a little bit, Ian got out of bed and walked out of Mickey’s bedroom, glancing down the hall to see if anyone was awake… nope. Everyone’s bedroom lights were out. The only other awake was Cody, who stirred to her feet when Ian had gotten up. She padded behind the thin redhead and nudged his thigh, pushing him out into the hallway and over to the kitchen.  
  
With a snort of amusement, Ian whispered “You want a treat, don’t you?” He looked at the German shepherd who then plopped down on her haunches and stuck her tongue out in a rather dopey-manner.  
  
Shaking his head, Ian reached into a jar that was now dedicated to Cody Treats. Pulling one out, he tossed it over to her and she caught it with ease, crunching down on it and then getting to her feet while she gnawed the treat to nothing but crumbs. “ _Good girl_.” Ian praised and gave the top of her head a little pat.  
  
Realizing she wasn’t getting anymore treats, Cody went to the couch and hopped onto it, circling a few times before lying down in a curled up ball.  
  
Deciding to join her, Ian sat over beside the pup— who Ian noticed was getting bigger and bigger each day, it seemed.  
  
Looking out the corner of his eye, Ian became aware that he left his phone on the side table overnight. Reaching for it, he pressed the button on the side to show his home screen and smiled a little at the photo of him and Mickey drinking the milkshake- this photo was also Mickey’s phone wallpaper.  
  
He realized his phone was about to die, but he decided to look through it anyway. He had a few text messages. Some from Lip, one being a funny video of a cat being scared by a cucumber from Debbie. However, one caught his eye; it was a text from Jackson. It read:  
  
_Great job today with that John Doe from Fifth Street. You’re a quick-thinker, Ian. See you tomorrow bright and early._  
  
The message made Ian gulp. It was an overly friendly text, and the worst of it was, he kind of liked it.  
  
“The fuck are you still doing awake, _firecrotch_?” Mickey grunted, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the back of the couch, placing his hands down on Ian’s shoulders.  
  
Quickly, Ian locked his phone and set it away. “I couldn’t sleep. I should as you the same thing.” He laughed a little and then tilted his head back, pursing his lips to ask for a kiss. Mickey leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his lips and then smirked “You should have woken me up, I could have taken care of that for you.” He teased and then walked around the couch, sitting between Ian and Cody, reaching over to pet the dog. “I was sleeping perfectly,” he explained “but then I didn’t feel you next to me anymore… was fuckin’ weird. I couldn’t sleep once I realized you were gone so I came out here to see what was up.”  
  
Putting his arm around Ian who leaned his cheek against his shoulder and mumbled “Sorry, I’m just not tired. But you should go back to bed.” Ian suggested.  
  
“Only if _you_ come back with me.” Mickey grinned, glancing at the other out the corner of his eye.  
  
“Okay, okay! If that’s what it takes to get you your beauty sleep, then let’s go.” He chuckled, getting to his feet and grabbing Mickey’s hands, pulling him up.  
  
Mickey made sure to go entirely limp so Ian had to jerk his deadweight off the couch. He then trudged behind the other back to the bedroom.  
  
Just as Mickey started to climb back into bed, Ian pounced on him and pinned his wrists together behind his back “You said you’d help me sleep, right?” He purred, letting his wrists go and then kissing the back of Mickey’s neck who sighed with pleasure under his breath, a shudder running through his spine. “You’re ruthless, Gallagher..” Mickey wouldn’t admit it because he had to keep that tough-guy-always-annoyed facade up, but it was a personal favorite of his when Ian would be as lecherous as he was this late at night.  
  
Yanking Mickey’s boxers down all the way to his ankles, Ian lazily decided to just leave them there, they wouldn’t get in his way. Now, he tugged his own boxers off, actually getting them off completely and tossing them over his shoulder. Fortunately for Ian and Mickey, who were clearly eager to get this started, both boys slept shirtless which meant they were now completely nude.  
  
Reaching for the nightstand drawer, Ian pulled it open and grabbed their prized bottle of lube, dumping a generous amount in his left hand, capping the bottle again with his right and setting it back in the drawer. Just a few weeks previous, both men had been tested for STDs and were given the green light to their delight and now felt comfortable laying down the condoms.  
  
Mickey was already squirming, hot with desire, which tugged a smile on Ian’s lips. Rubbing his hands together to decently lube up his fingers and palms, Ian’s left hand glided over his own member, and his right hand slapped over one of Mickey’s asscheeks who then let out a grunt. “ ** _Watch it_** , Ian! I’m not some fucking Hooters bitch.”  
  
Laughing, Ian slipped two fingers into Mickey’s warmth, curling them and feeling around. This resulted in a breathy and muffled “Jesus” by Mickey who buried his face into a pillow to quiet himself.

  
Sliding his fingers out, Ian gripped at Mickey’s hips and pulled his rear end up higher so his knees were bent.  
  
Mickey was the more vocal of the two when intimate, so when he felt Ian’s throbbing dick sink into his hole, he had to bite back a moan when he tossed his head back in euphoria.  
  
Hands still holding tightly onto Mickey’s hips, Ian started out slowly, and built his way up to a more fast-paced and rhythmic thrusting. “F-Fuck, Mick…” Ian stuttered. There was no other feeling in the world that could beat this, Ian was sure of that, and Mickey’s thoughts matched his partner’s.  
  
Seeing no shame in touching himself throughout this, Mickey reached a trembling hand between his legs and stroked at his own pulsating cock, his hips buckling slightly. Both their heavy breathing and frequent “ _fuck_ ”s “ _Mick_ ”s and “ _Ian_ ”s fueled the other’s pleasure and Mickey was the first to give way. “S-Shit, keep doing that, you’re gonna make me cum.” Mickey quivered, praising Ian and edging him along with each thrust.  
  
When the electricity of his climax had receded away, Mickey now focused on finishing Ian off, and moved his hips rhythmically with his boyfriend’s. And then, it wasn’t long before Ian had dug his nails into Mickey’s sides and arched his back “O-Oh _fuck_ , Mickey!” His own pleasure reached its peak, and he went limp after his breathtaking orgasm, moments later pulling out of Mickey and then collapsing beside him on the bed.  
  
Both men were not only too exhausted, but far too lazy to get up and clean the mess they’d just made. So, Ian just laid his arm around Mickey and pulled him close, grinning against the nape of his neck while whispering “I think I’ll be able to fall asleep now, thanks, babe.”  
  
Chuckling, Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes and nodded “Yeah, you better. I don’t think I’d be able to do another round. You fucked me dry.” He joked, but really, it was an incredible night- one of the best fucks Mickey  _and_ Ian had in a while.  
  
The sounds of each others pleasured breathing lulled Ian off to sleep. Mickey stroked Ian's cheek gently, watching the other finally fall asleep with a smile on his face before eventually dozing off himself. 

 

* * *

 


	9. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has started working his dream job as an EMT, but a fellow coworker poses a threat to his career and his relationship with Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter! I'm sorry! Class has started and I'm getting settled but my New Year's resolution is to get a chapter a week out for you guys. So whether they're 800 words or 3000 words.. I'm gonna do my best! 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, requests (check my profile for my ways to reach me), and be sure to bookmark this! Share it with your Gallavich loving friends! And if there's any other Shameless pairings or a different Gallavich AU you want me to write a fic for just let me know!
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> —S

* * *

 

Ian got to the station extremely early after his night with Mickey, feeling undoubtedly conflicted about his feelings. Ian loved Mickey, that much he was sure. But there was something that thrilled the middle Gallagher child when he saw that text from Jackson Archer last night. Then, to go and have sex with Mickey moments later? The scandal of it all created this rush for Ian that made him crave more.   
  
While the text message wasn’t blatantly sexual, Ian took it as something much more than what it actually said. And if one saw how Jackson acted around Ian, you couldn’t really blame him. The former was extremely touchy with Ian, always complimenting him, and one time Ian would SWEAR that Jackson bumped into Ian in the back of the ambulance JUST to cop a feel at Ian’s junk.   
  
Even Sue, Ian’s boss, asked what was going on between them a few days ago. Ian wasn’t quite sure how to respond to her questioning. Jackson and Ian had gotten considerably close during their training period, considering they were paired up as partners for most exercises.   
  
~  
  
“I think he’s just a really friendly guy who doesn’t really understand personal bubbles?” Ian suggested with a shrug while driving the ambulance.   
  
“Friendly guy my ass, he totally has been hitting on you.” Sue chuckled and then raised a brow “Have you told him you’re taken?”  
  
Ian didn’t respond. In all honesty, he hadn’t, and the reason for that was because he kind of liked being flirted with. He knew that was an awful thing to think about, and Mickey was unwavering loyal to him, but, again, there was something so exciting about it.   
  
~   
  
Shaking his head, Ian walked up to his locker and opened it up, tossing his backpack in and then checking his phone before, stuffing it in his pocket. This was going to be a long day. With the thought of Mickey and last night fresh in his mind, and Jackson mingling in somewhere in the back, Ian was definitely battling himself at this point and it made him particularly jittery.   
  
Since no one was at the station, Ian cleaned up the back of the ambulance, scrubbing it until it was pristine. He wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead and then took a break, sitting on the very edge of the back cab with the two back doors open, his legs dangling toward the ground.  
  
The front door opened, and Ian assumed it to be Sue who was USUALLY the first to arrive. When he lifted his head, he felt his stomach drop and his face surely lost the small amount of peachy tint it had.   
  
Jackson walked across to his locker and opened it up. He set his bag on the bench and pulled his uniform out of the bag- he preferred to get dressed at the station unlike Ian who wore his uniform directly to work.  
  
The worst of it all: Jackson had no idea Ian was there and could see him, even as he began to get undressed, Ian couldn’t peel his eyes from the scene. He HAD to admit that Mickey had a much better body, his muscles being far more toned, and his ass was undeniably firmer. That didn’t stop Ian from looking, however.   
  
What Ian didn’t realize, was that the pail he had cleaning solution in was getting closer to the edge of the ambulance floor, and before he had time to react, the bucket toppled onto the ground and echoed in the station.   
  
This, understandably, caused Jackson to jump and turn around in the middle of buttoning his shirt up. The sight of Ian startled him, but then he relaxed a little “Ian? How long have you been here?”  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Ian tried to avoid looking at the other, even though he was practically dressed and it was too late to redeem himself. “I got here like two hours ago?”  
  
“So you… saw me get dressed?” Jackson chuckled and combed his fingers through his pale brown wavy hair. He began to walk over towards Ian, helping him mop up the mess of cleaning solution on the floor which Ian was scrambling to soak up.   
  
“Yeah, I’m really sorry. I should have said something. I guess I was worried I’d embarrass you more if I interrupted you. I didn’t see anything, I promise, I didn-”   
  
“Ian, it’s fine.” He touched Ian’s arm which immediately made the atmosphere fifty times more uncomfortable.   
  
Quickly, Ian rose to his feet and took the soaked rags in his hands and brought them to the laundry room with Jackson following behind him with the pail and mop. “Still, I’m really sorry.” Ian tried to laugh the awkward situation away, but when he turned around, Jackson had him pinned to the washer.   
  
“Did you like what you saw?” Royal blue eyes pierced Ian’s forest green ones, and it reminded him too much of Mickey. Now Ian wanted desperately to get away- but he found himself accepting the advances rather than fighting it.   
  
“I don’t have anything to complain about, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Ian said with a very sly smirk, his hands still pressed behind him on the corners of the washer. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t let Jackson touch him, and did he.   
  
The other’s hands slipped into Ian’s work pants. Jackson palmed and groped at Ian’s twitching member with a grin of his own, especially at hearing the small pleasure-laced sigh that came from Ian’s lips.   
  
“You like that, _don’t you_?” Jackson smiled, glancing at Ian’s lips.   
  
With a shudder, Ian nodded slowly and whispered “Fuck… yeah..” while it felt amazing, it was an unusual sensation for someone to be dominating Ian like this, considering he was always a top, and Mickey was always happy to be a bottom. He continued to pop up into Ian’s mind.  Mickey.   
  
Suddenly, wet lips were locked onto Ian’s and at first he reciprocated the kiss. But when he looked into the man’s blue eyes, all he could picture was Mickey. Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. 

* * *

 


	10. Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An issue with a coworker gets Ian in trouble at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Like promised, I'm here this week with your update!  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the fic.  
> Again, if you have requests (which I am in desperate need of, please, I'm running out of ideas again lol.. I still have a few requests to get through, but they're small drabbles.) PLEASE leave a comment below or if you prefer to remain anonymous contact me through one of the social media sites/my email which is all listed on my profile.
> 
> Subscribe, leave kudos, bookmark, share with your gallavich-loving friends.
> 
> Have a great week!  
> —S

* * *

 

Gasping, Ian pushed the other away from him and took a few deep breaths, combing his hair back and staring at the ground. “S-Stop. I can’t. I have a boyfriend.” He muttered, looking up, but not meeting eyes with the other. “I’m done. I’m not doing this shit.” Ian said, pushing past the other to go back to the main room of the station, leaving Jackson alone and confused, his nose wrinkled up as he watched Ian go “Well, fuck.” Jackson muttered and then followed Ian “He can join in, too. The more the merrier.” He reached for Ian’s wrist but Ian quickly jerked his hand away, turning to look at Jackson “Fuck no! I love Mickey, no one else! That was a stupid.. Spur-of-the-moment thing and I hate I even considered doing more. No. Fuck off.” He said sternly to the other, keeping his hands away from him. Ian felt the urge to punch the other man just for mentioning bringing Mickey into whatever _this_ was, but he refrained, his hands only balled up into fists.    
  
In that moment, Sue walked in and stopped in her tracks, looking at the two. “Have I interrupted something?” Her gaze switched from Jackson to Ian whose shoulders were heaving as he breathed heavily. “Gallagher, come here.” She mumbled, beckoning him over with a hand. Ian looked at Sue, and then to Jackson before stepping away and going towards the lockers where he stood by his boss “Yes, ma’am?”   
  
“What the fuck is going on? You look like you’re about to deck Archer in the face. You know I won’t stand for workplace violence, Gallagher.” She muttered, putting her things away in her own locker while glancing at Ian who stammered,    
  
“It’s- I- Nothing. Nothing’s going on. It was just a small altercation. I promise, it won’t cause any problems.” He assured, giving a quick nod. He felt undeniably guilty, but at the same time he was still fueled with anger at the other for making a move on him, and anger at himself for even remotely enjoying it.   
  
Narrowing her eyes, Sue raised her chin and muttered “Good, don’t let it. We’ve got a call, get the bags in the back.” She motioned and then Ian nodded, running off to do as he was told.   
  
While he searched for the bags, Ian began to think; why the fuck wasn’t _Jackson_ getting in trouble? Ian was growing infuriated, probably too angry to be at work, but he couldn’t admit that he struggled with his mental health. He wouldn’t just get sent home for the day, he risked getting dismissed from his job permanently.    
  
Grabbing all their medical bags and double-checking the ambulance that everything they needed was cleaned and packed away, Ian got in the back and glanced at Jackson from the corner of his eye while he got behind the wheel. Jackson avoided eye contact, and didn’t say a word, even when Sue got in the passenger seat.   
  
It was an unavoidably awkward ride to the scene of the accident. No one spoke, even Sue looked a little uncomfortable, occasionally looking between Ian in the back and then Jackson who sat in the passenger seat. When Jackson parked the ambulance, Ian jumped out with one of the bags and ran over to the victim, crouching down by her. He tried to push all his anger aside to help the patient. It was a woman, and she was hysterical in pain. “Ma’am.” Ian said, examining over all her wounds. She was screaming and clawing at Ian, of course, not with the intent of hurting him. It was like a wild animal thrashing around in pain. “Stay calm, ma’am. We’re here to help you. Alright?” He tried to press on all the pressure points that would calm her down, and it worked to an extent.   
  
Jackson squat down by Ian and tried to calm the woman down “Deep breaths, with me now, okay?” He began to mimic diaphragmatic breathing so the woman would mirror him. Ian’s skin prickled with annoyance as the other just hovered beside him not really doing anything technical for the woman, so Ian mumbled “Help me out here, Archer.” Jackson didn’t hear him, and then Ian spat with a bit more animosity “ **Archer**! Can you fucking **listen to me**? She is going to bleed out if you just focus on the breathing bullshit! Let’s get the bleeding to stop for Christ’s sake.”   
  
Sue had walked over just as she heard Ian’s outburst and glared at Ian with narrowing eyes, deciding not to deal with him when they had someone hemmoraghing right in front of them.     
  
Jackson scoffed and then got to work, helping Ian, and eventually getting the woman on the stretcher and in the back of the ambulance. Ian followed and got in the back with the woman, working on her wounds while they drove to the hospital, Sue relaying what to do to Ian while she drove.   
  
“ _Gallagher_! Are you listening to me? You need to elevate her, and then the clotting agents, make sure you-”   
  
“I get it.” Ian cut her off, just trying to focus on the patient on his own accord.    
  
Finally, they reached the hospital. Ian did a rather shoddy job at patching up the wounds and she was still bleeding copious amounts when the emergency nurses took charge of her. Obviously, his mood had greatly affected his work. Now, with bloody hands and uniform, Ian started to organize the back of the ambulance again outside the hospital only to have Sue walk up to the back, standing there with her arms folded domineeringly over her chest “Gallagher.” She said austerely, beckoning him over with one finger.   
  
Sighing, Ian hopped out of the ambulance and trudged almost childlike behind her. He knew what was coming up next.   
  
“You need to calm down. No more outbursts like that, _especially_ in front of patients. Understood? What the hell has gotten into you?” She stood in front of him and gave him a strident poke to the chest which made Ian’s jaw tighten to hold in a sour remark. “WELL?” She repeated.   
  
“Nothing. Just personal things, Sue, I…” He looked at her and then shook his head “I’m fine. It won’t happ-”   
  
“ _Bullshit_ it won’t happen again, that’s the second time you’ve told me that in the last goddamn hour. You need to straight up, Gallagher. Pull another stunt like this and you can kiss your career goodbye. **_Go home, Ian_**. You’re relieved from duty for the day.” Her tone was icy cold, and Ian could feel Jackson’s eyes boring into the back of his skull which made him grit his teeth, the muscles in his jaw twitching with vexation.   
  
“Please, I swear-” Ian began to defend himself, but was cut off abruptly.    
  
“Are you denying orders?” Putting her hands on her hips, Sue shifted her weight onto one leg.    
  
“No. Sorry.” Ian said and then Sue nodded, relaxing her posture a little more “Good. Do you need a ride home?”   
  
“I’m fine. Thanks.” Ian sighed, reaching for his phone in his pocket to call Mickey.    
  
“Come get your things from the station later. AFTER work, so you don’t attack Archer again.” With that, she walked off with a few aggravated grumbles and got back into the ambulance with Jackson which eventually drove off, leaving Ian alone outside the hospital.   
  
Groaning, Ian walked over to the curb and sat down, dialing Mickey’s number. “Hey.. can you come get me? I’ll explain when I get home… just… please.” He was on the verge of tears. Not from sadness, but out of bitter fury.   
  
Ian’s tone terrified Mickey and he nodded, immediately going for his keys “Sure, be there in a few.”    
  


* * *

  
When Mickey pulled up, Ian walked over and got in with a grunt, pulling his seatbelt across his chest and then leaning his cheek against the window with a scowl.    
  
“You gonna tell me what happened? You left for work like three fuckin’ hours early and now you left only an hour into your shift? Are you on drugs? You look like you’re fucking tweaking, Ian.” Mickey said in that familiar demanding yet concerned tone.   
  
“Sue told me to go home. Said my attitude was affecting my work or something… I just got in a fight with a coworker in front of a patient, that’s all….” Ian said with a slightly resentful tone, shaking his leg out of restlessness, itching to just get out of the car already. He felt trapped here with Mickey’s interrogation.    
  
Glancing at Ian’s leg, Mickey frowned and then mumbled “Maybe going home and relaxing is good.” Mickey suggested with a very worried expression on his face, brows furrowed as he glanced at the redhead occasionally.   
  
Too heated by anger, Ian growled “I just want a beer.”   
  
“Beer? You know you can’t drink when you’re on your meds. No, you’re going home and just taking a fuckin’ nap or something to calm the fuck down, alright?” Waving his hand around, Mickey let out a sharp, exasperated sigh.   
  
When they reached Ian’s house, Ian was the first to get out and go inside, immediately going to the fridge for a beer, all of Mickey’s warnings tossed out the window.   
  
Mickey, who had to park and lock the car, came in a few moments later, but jogged after him to make sure he wasn’t doing something stupid. “Ian, no. _Jesus Chris_ \- for fuck’s sake, Ian.” He grabbed the beer which Ian already chugged half of and then dumped it out in the sink “You’re not supposed to drink! It’s gonna fuck up your balance or whatever and make you get drunk in like one-”   
  
“Shut up.” Ian grunted, grabbing the back of Mickey’s head and jerking him in for a kiss, gripping a handful of his hair. While in most cases, Mickey would be more than happy to take comfort with the other, but with the way Ian was acting, his worries got in the way of his sexual desires, understandably.    
  
Pushing Ian away, Mickey took a step back and narrowed his eyes “Ian… the fuck is wrong with you?” He backed away and then turned around, going over to the cabinet where Ian kept his medicine at his house, looking at the pills and then raising a brow “This is completely full. We refilled this a month ago. Are you off your fucking meds?” Mickey raised a brow, pointing to the bottle.   
  
Shrugging nonchalantly, Ian leaned against the counter “I told you, I hate how they make me feel.” He spoke with a bit of annoyance to his tone, clearly getting irked with how Mickey was treating him.   
  
“Are you out of your goddamned mind, Ian? You’ve got a fucking _job_! You can’t just not take your meds! Fuck!” Mickey rested his arms on the counter, burying his face down onto them as he took a moment to think about what was happening. Finally, he stood back up and looked at Ian who had an impatient and annoyed expression. “You can lose your job for this, you know? Everything you worked so hard for, gone,” he snapped his fingers together “just because you don’t want to take the meds.”    
  
“I don’t need you telling me what to do, Mickey. I’m a grown man. I don’t need to sit here and take this shit from you. I’m going out.” Ian grumbled, walking back toward the front door and grabbing his coat before he left.    
  
“Yeah?!” Mickey shouted, “Where the hell are you going at nine in the morning in a fucking bloody EMT uniform?”   
  
“ **OUT**.” Ian shouted before slamming the door closed.    
  
Fiona ran downstairs and looked at Mickey with wide eyes “What the fuck was all that about? I just got back from my shift like three hours ago I was trying to sleep” She groaned, slowly making her way over to the front door, glancing at it. “What happened?”   
  
Mickey stared at the door for a second before plopping down on the couch, hanging his head between his knees and rubbing the back of his neck “Jesus…. Ian just ran off. He got sent home from work… something about getting in a fight with a coworker and it affecting his work performance or something..” he waved a hand and then motioned towards the kitchen “He’s off his fucking meds. And now he’s out there all goddamn manic who knows what the fuck he’s going to do.” He stood back up and grabbed his coat which was resting on the back of the couch.   
  
Fiona went to coat rack, taking her winter jacket and pulling it on as well “I’ll go with you- Debbie! Carl! Lip!” She shouted, and a few moments later the three Gallagher kids came scurrying down.   
  
“What?” Debbie mumbled, her red hair a frazzled mess, it looked like she just woke up.   
  
“ _Ian’s gone_. We need to go and get him, Lip and I will go into town. Debbie, Carl, you two check the neighborhood, he might just be walking around to let off some steam.”   
  
“I’ll go check out the clubs and bars.” Mickey nodded and then everyone went to do their respective jobs. Mickey’s stomach felt twisted with worry as he drove, what if he got in a fight with someone who had a gun? Or accident ran in front of a car? Who fucking knew, Ian was unpredictable like this.

* * *

 


	11. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has gone missing and his family worries about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! Look at me keeping up with this weekly updating..... yay?  
> I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this  
> Just a heads up: I don't want this posted anywhere else please! Even if you give credit, I'd just like to keep it here, my original work. If you see this reposted anywhere please inform me and report the person who posted it.
> 
> If you have a request (please send me some) comment them below, if you prefer to remain anonymous check out my profile for other ways to reach me!
> 
> Leave me feedback! Please! Anything! Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe, share with your friend, blahblahblah!  
> Thanks and see you next week  
> —S

* * *

 

The Gallaghers had spent the entire day looking, and when they all met up back at the house to reconvene and see if anyone had any word about Ian.   
  
Sitting at the table, Debbie had her chin resting in the palms of her hands, shaking her head “We got nothin’. No one said they even saw Ian walking by…”   
  
“Same here, uh, the best we got was Etta said she saw a redhead guy walking down the sidewalk, but she didn’t remember what he was wearing or even how tall he was. Odds are we shouldn’t listen to the notions of an old, cat-lady with Alzheimer's. Fiona gave a nod of agreement and then looked at Mickey who then shook his head.   
  
“I went to all the clubs he used to go to. Said they haven’t seen Ian in months. But they’d call if he came up.” Rubbing his chin, Mickey frowned and then grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing Ian’s number for the twentieth time that afternoon. “Fucking Christ, Ian. Where the hell are you? We’re all freaking the fuck out right now. Call me the fuck back.” He hung up and then tapped his fingers on the table, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Well what the fuck do we do? He could be coked out, half dead on the side of the street by now.”   
  
Fiona’s eyes widened and she glanced at Debbie who looked concerned. She raised a hand to calm her sister down and then looked at Mickey “I’m sure he is going to be fine. This isn’t the first time. If he isn’t back by ten tonight we’ll call the police and send out a search, okay? Fair?”   
  
“Sure, whatever.” Mickey said with a bit of attitude, getting up and heading upstairs to Ian’s room.   
  
Fiona stared at Mickey and rolled her eyes, combing her fingers through her hair as she looked down at her hand which rested on the table. She was beyond stressed, too.    
  
“Lay off, Fi. He’s fucking scared, okay?” Lip defended his brother’s boyfriend, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
“We all are.” Fiona snapped back and then stood up, going to the fridge to grab herself and Lip a beer. “Doesn’t give him a right to be an asshole.”   
  
When Mickey reached Ian’s room, he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, cuddling his pillow to his chest. Shutting his eyes tight, Mickey took a deep inhale, the pillow smelled like Ian and it flooded him with emotions, none of which he ever let anyone but Ian see. Clutching the pillow even tighter, Mickey muttered “You better fucking come back you piece of shit…I need you... ” he whispered, as though Ian could here him telepathically. 

  
Despite his efforts to stay awake, Mickey was exhausted from the events of the day, and ended up dozing off on Ian’s bed.

 

* * *

 

  
  
By the time ten PM rolled around, Fiona and Debbie were still sat in the kitchen. Debbie stared at the clock, and the minute the clock struck 10:00, she abruptly sat up and grabbed Fiona “Fiona, Fiona. It’s ten. Can we call the police now?”  
  
Fiona, who had a shift in three hours and hadn’t slept a wink that day due to worrying about Ian, nodded her head and then looked around “Where’s everyone else?”  
  
“I think Lip went to bed, and Carl is watching TV. Mickey.. I don’t know. He hasn’t come downstairs since this afternoon.” She shrugged.   
  
“Okay.. well, we’ll just call the police now, then.” She shrugged and grabbed her phone, dialing 9-1-1. “Hello, yes. My name is Fiona Gallagher. My brother, Ian Gallagher, ran off this morning and we haven’t seen him all day. He.. he’s bipolar, and he was having a manic episode, so we don’t think he’s just out at a friend’s. He could be dangerous.” She paused, listening to the operator, nodding her head. “Yes. He was wearing an EMT uniform…. Uh.. he has red ha-”  
  
As she spoke, Ian had made his way inside the house, looking over at Fiona and then standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
“Uh. Nevermind, he’s back.” She said and then hung up, walking over to Ian and wrapping her arms around him, her eyes wide “Holy shit. I was so worried about you.” She whispered, pulling away and looking at him.  
  
Ian raised a brow and then hugged her back. When she pulled away he looked around, “I’m sorry I ran off. I just wanted to get out of the house.”  
  
“Don’t you ever fucking do that shit again, you understand? Where the hell did you go? Jesus, Ian. We were calling the fucking police!” She grabbed his face in between her hands and stared at him, a very motherly look taking over her expression “You have to take your meds. I _know_ you hate them, but, Ian you’re going to get hurt one day.”  
  
There was a moment of silence, and from the bottom of the stairs came Mickey’s voice “You’re back.” He breathed, and Ian looked over at his boyfriend.   
  
Fiona took a step back to let Mickey walk quickly over and pull Ian in for a tight hug, embracing the other passionately, his hand laying on the back of Ian’s neck. “You scared the shit out of me. I thought I lost you.” He nearly burst into tears.  
  
Ian hugged him back with matched passion, combing his fingers through Mickey’s hair “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry. _I’m so fucking sorry_.” Taking a step back, Debbie took her chance and ran over to cling to Ian for a moment while smiling “I’m glad you’re back. Everyone was really upset, you know.” She looked up at him and then smiled as her brother patted her head.   
  
“I’m back, don’t worry. I’m fine, see?” He assured his little sister with a big smile and then looked at Mickey who had his brows furrowed and his face contorted with a mix of emotions.  
  
Ian looked at Fiona, and then to his other siblings before excusing himself “I’m exhausted. Gonna head upstairs. Mickey?” He looked at the smaller man who nodded in understanding, following Ian up the stairs and into his bedroom.   
  
Once the two were alone and the door was closed, Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s—blood-stained—shirt with one hand, the other resting on the back of Ian’s head, gripping at a handful of his hair. He pulled the other close to him, so Ian’s face was nuzzled against Mickey’s shoulder while the latter raked his fingers with desperation through the former’s hair. “Don’t do that shit again. I swear to _fucking_ god.” He said it in a crisp tone, but deep down it was clear how relieved Mickey was to see that Ian was safe and home. “You’re gonna kill me.” He pushed the other back a bit to get a better look at him, Mickey’s hand moving to his cheek before going in for a kiss.  
  
It was heartbreaking for Ian to see just how much his running off tore his family, especially Mickey, up.   
  
After a quick shower the two shared together, they both climbed into bed, Ian laying on his back with Mickey laying next to him on his side, tracing small circles on the redhead’s arms with his finger. “You going back to work tomorrow?” He asked, watching Ian’s facial expression change at the question.  
  
“I forgot to get my shit from work.” He sighed and then crossed his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “I should go.” He nodded, glancing at Mickey with a small turn of his head.   
  
“You need to fuckin’ tell your boss you’re bipolar. Maybe if you explain it to her, she won’t be upset for whatever happened yesterday.” He suggested with hope in his tone.   
  
“Mickey, I’ll lose my job if she knows I lied on my papers. I can’t…” Shaking his head, Ian fixed his gaze back on the ceiling. “I’ll just.. Keep taking my medication and hope things level out.” He shrugged.  
  
The way Ian spoke about his medication made Mickey feel terrible. He felt helpless, and listening to the way Ian described how being on the medication felt, while he would never truly understand, made it sound awful. Nonetheless, if Ian didn’t keep on his meds, it would be a lot worse than getting in a fight with a coworker and running off. “She likes you, Ian. Just think about telling her, alright?” With that, he leaned in to plant a quick and gentle kiss on Ian’s cheek before resting his head down on the pillow.  
  
Mickey preferred to stay awake until Ian fell asleep, and considering he’d gotten a nap and Ian hadn’t, it was proving easy. Both of them _did_ stay up talking about mindless things, very quiet and gentle chatter, but eventually Ian managed to doze off sometime around one in the morning. Finally, Mickey put his arm around him and closed his eyes as well, dozing off into a restful slumber, comforted by the fact Ian was beside him in bed. 

* * *

 


	12. I'm Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian discovers something on Mickey's computer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually upload every Friday but I'm a little early since I'm currently working on chapter 14 I thought, since I'm online, I'll upload 13 right now!  
> I hope you're all doing well. Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me requests. I'm running out of the ones I've been sent already and I'd super super appreciate requests anywhere from a dramatic plot shift to just a little drabble (i.e Mickey and Ian take Cody to the dog park??idk) cuz I definitely didn't think very far into this fic.... I've got a couple super dramatic ideas for the future.. but that's a bit into the future....also i'd really appreciate some feedback. are you liking this? is it too much? too little? what do you want! tell me all.... i love hearing from you guys.  
> I'm also just taking general requests/gifts if you want me to write something for a friend. Doesn't have to be on this fic. I can do dedications, gifts, requests, swaps, etc... idk.... just.. help a bro out.  
> Leave a comment below, and if you're not comfortable doing that you can reach me:  
> email: filmgcd@yahoo.com  
> tumblr: saladude  
> twitter: batboy1819  
> instagram: batboy1819
> 
> :) thanks guys I hope you're liking this? we're almost at 3k views! woohoo. I'm so happy you all enjoy this.  
> —S

* * *

 

It had been roughly a week since Ian’s breakdown at work. Since then, he had gone back and signed up for shifts opposite to Jackson’s simply to avoid any chance of another confrontation with the other. Despite Mickey’s urging, Ian had neglected to admit to Sue that he was bipolar. This was, of course, attributed to the fact Ian was undoubtedly ashamed of his disorder. Sue had put Ian on cleaning duties for the week, mostly as a punishment and for him to realize he should never let his personal quarrels get in the way of his work, especially work with innocent lives at stake.

Seeing Ian so embarrassed over something he couldn’t control was upsetting to Mickey. While he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like, or the struggles Ian faced daily, he was damn well going to do his best.   
  
One day, while the middle Gallagher was out at work, Mickey pulled up his laptop — a birthday gift from Ian last year— and settled down with it on the couch. No one was home. Mandy, who’d gotten the day off work, was spending the day with Lip who was also off work. Iggy was staying the week at his girlfriend’s house, and Joey was practically nonexistent in the Milkovich house, even though it was his current home address. The previously mentioned was often staying the day at a bar, shooting range, or off picking up girls somewhere.    
  
Which meant Mickey had the opportunity to do some research he’d been meaning too without anyone breathing down his neck and sticking their nose where it didn’t belong.    
  
“How… to… support…...someone….. with.. bipolar..disorder.” He mumbled each word as he typed it, and then pressed enter. His eyes scanned over the results and he leaned forward a bit, squinting as he found a link that seemed promising. “Helpguide.org?”  He shrugged, clicking it and then leaning back as it loaded. Taking a deep breath, Mickey knew Ian would be extremely upset if he happened to catch him searching this because the jade-eyed man despised being babied, particularly when it came to his mental illness.    
  
Mickey felt extremely tense while reading over the article, chewing on the inside of his cheek with nerves as his gaze trailed over every word, absorbing it all. “Encourage them to get help. Yea, fuckin’ tried that.” Mickey shuddered as he remembered the condition Ian was in after returning from the mental hospital. He never wanted to see the other go through something like that again.   
  
“What you can say that help:  _ You are not alone in this. I'm here for you.  _ And…” he paused, furrowing his brows together and scoffing a little  _ You are important to me. Your life is important to me..”  _ Groaning, Mickey shut his computer and set it aside, rubbing his face and shaking his head.  _ Why did it have to be so difficult?  _ Mickey felt selfish for thinking that, because he wasn’t the one who actually had the disorder. On the other hand, everyone around Ian suffered to some extent due to his manic or depressive episode. Mickey usually got the blunt of it all, the negative comments, the aggression, and the increased sex drive. A lot of people, Lip included, don’t see why the last one listed was a con to Mickey, but, having sex with Ian is supposed to be a loving, gentle, and intimate moment. When Ian was manic, it was like he wasn’t even the same person. In most cases, Mickey neglected to partake in Ian’s advances when he got like that, which only further Ian’s frustrations and tempted him to go find some guy in a club to take said frustrations out on.    
  
Nonetheless, Mickey had developed a few methods to calm Ian down. Sometimes just talking to him, asking him about his day while they laid in bed was enough to get Ian on a much more leveled playing field. Cody was a particularly excellent way to help relax Ian, whether he was feeling manic or depressed, she had her ways of bringing him to a more stable mentality.    
  
Deciding to cook them a meal, Mickey ran out to the store and gathered anything and everything he would need to make Ian’s favorite food, which just so happened to be something extremely simple: spaghetti and meatballs. It was amusing to Mickey, and he often teased the other about the cliche, romantic dish. Howbeit, he wanted to make it anyway, and particularly enjoyed it all because it made Ian happy.   
  
Coming back to a clean kitchen wasn’t going to last long. Laying out everything he bought, the pasta, sauce, ground meat, spices, breadsticks, parmesan, etc, etc, Mickey took a deep breath and then slipped his apron on. Ian had gotten Mickey the apron as a joke, considering it read “Mr. Good Lookin’ is Cookin’”, but Mickey used it just about every time he cooked. 

* * *

  
By the time Ian got home, Mickey had the entire meal real, dessert too. The table was laid out with their warm, steaming meal. Candles were lit for a bit of mood setting, and Mickey cleaned the kitchen, and changed out of his street clothes, replacing them with a pair of black slacks and his black long-sleeved button-up shirt with a wine red tie. Even his hair was combed back, and Ian had to admit he looked damn good. Setting his work backpack down by the door, Ian’s face seemed to lit up, and a smile tugged on his lips “What is this?” He asked, walking over to Mickey who met him halfway and pulled the other in for a kiss.  
  
“Just a reminder of how much I love you. Thought you could use a little,” he shrugged nonchalantly, taking a step back “pick-me-up after this week. Now go change and get the fuck back over here, I’ve been breaking my back in that kitchen to make all this and I’m starving.” He chuckled, smacking Ian’s rear-end when he walked off, causing a jolt in the other and then a playful glare.   
  
Ian did just that, hopping in the shower for a quick three minutes, and then cleaning himself up as well. He put on a nice shirt and pants, going for a bow-tie instead of the typical long tie. When he reappeared back in the kitchen, Mickey was sitting at the table waiting for him and he let out a whistle when he saw Ian.   
  
“Jesus fuck, Gallagher. You look damn sexy with that bowtie.” Mickey complimented, resting his elbows on the table and giving Ian a quick look-over from top-to-bottom, biting his lip all the while.   
  
“Yea? Just something I thought I’d throw on.” Ian teased, sitting down at the table and looking at the meal. His stomach growled just smelling it, but being in front of it and seeing how plentiful it was made his mouth water.   
  
“Fuckin’ dig in.” Mickey laughed, permitting the other to finally lunge forward and grab a few breadsticks, and then dump a copious amount of parmesan on his spaghetti.   
  
Ian talked about work most of the meal, considering Mickey’s mundane housewife-esque duties weren’t all that interesting to discuss. He much rather preferred Ian’s stories of saving lives or the latest gang rivalries and what their statuses were.   
  
“Sounds like a busy day.” Mickey commented, mouth full of meatball.   
  
“It was. And now we’ve got the whole weekend to do whatever the fuck we want. You know what I miss? The baseball field. Remember those days? We should go there some time.” Ian shrugged, taking a sip from the glass of water near him.   
  
Mickey had to admit, it wasn’t a bad suggestion. He had his fair share of reminiscing about the baseball dugout. “I’ll look into it.” Mickey said, as though he were some businessman who had connected to get them in the dugout.  
  
Nodding his head, a smile was still plastered on Ian’s face which was contagious enough to make Mickey smile every time he looked at him. Cody had nuzzled her way by Ian’s leg under the table, knowing he was far more generous than Mickey when it came to dinner time. Very casually, Ian slipped a meatball in his hand and slid his arm under the table, Cody scarfing it down in less than a second, smacking her maw.   
  
Raising a brow, Mickey looked up and then glanced underneath the table, rolling his eyes. “Christ, Ian. The vet already told us we need to quit it with the fuckin’ table scraps, alright? You’re makin’ our dog fucking obese.” He laughed, not noticing Ian sneak yet ANOTHER meatball under the table. Ian then patted Cody’s head and shooed her away, looking back at Mickey “She always just looks so hungry.” He pouted a little and Mickey rolled his eyes “Jesus and I thought I was the soft one in the relationship. She’s playing you. She eats two meals a day. She’s not starving.”  
  
Ian laughed and then shrugged his shoulders “Who cares if she’s fat? She’s happy. That’s all that matters.” He looked up at Mickey who rose to his feet and took Ian’s dish for him, bringing it to the kitchen. Moments later, he returned with a slice of store bought chocolate cake.   
  
“Jesus, talk about getting fat, I’m gonna gain thirty pounds from this meal alone.” Ian laughed and then watched as Mickey handed one fork over to Ian, the other he used to scoop a bite of the slice for himself, smirking at Ian.  
  
“Yeah, you could use a little meat on those bones. Cody can afford to LOSE a few pounds.” He commented, glancing at the dog and then sighing at her puppy-dog eyes. “Yeah, I’m fuckin’ talking about you.” He laughed and then took another bite of cake.  
  
Ian enjoyed the cake as well, sharing it with Mickey until a few minutes later when it was nothing but crumbs on a plate.  
  
“I’m gonna clean the dishes up.” Mickey said, getting back to his feet and then clearing off the table, taking it all to the kitchen.  
  
Getting up as well, Ian stretched and nodded “Okay. I’m gonna see what’s on tv.” While he would usually suggest to help, Ian knew Mickey was too stubborn to let Ian help him considering Mickey wanted this to be  _Ian's_ night, and he needed to relax.  
  
Settling down on the couch, Ian flicked the tv on and skimmed through the channels for a little while, eventually landing on some nature documentary which he was fine with. Reaching for the laptop, Ian sets it in his lap and opens it up. What he sees was rather confusing at first. It took him a bit of scrolling to realize what it was. “Help guide?” He mumbled under his breath, looking at Mickey’s search history as well.   
  
This made Ian tense up, his jaw muscle locking up as he read over it all. While most people would find it sweet, even heartwarming to see how much Mickey was concerned about Ian and wanted to help, Ian only saw it as Mickey pitying him, viewing him as something to be fixed. And Ian didn’t see it that way, he wasn’t broken. He didn’t need fixing.   
  
Closing the laptop, Ian got to his feet and went over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “I told you I _don’t_ need you holding my hand. I can take care of myself.” He murmured quietly.  
  
Shutting the running sink off, Mickey looked at Ian and raised a brow, drying off his towels. “I’m not gonna have you clean the fucking dishes. I like doing it, anyway? And I like to cook. Relax, Ian. I’m doing this for you because I want to.” Mickey laughed, and then stopped when Ian shook his head.  
  
“I saw the article you read. How to help someone with bipolar disorder. Really, Mickey? How many times do I have to tell you I don’t need HELP because I’m not in danger.” Ian grew defensive, his hands gripping the edge of the table.   
  
“Woah.” Mickey muttered, setting the dish and the drying rag down as he walked over to Ian and put a hand on the other’s cheek, looking at him. “I didn’t look that up because I thought you needed help. I just feel like I’m not doing enough for you, Ian. I’m trying to see how I can better MYSELF. Not how I can better YOU.” He explained, sensing Ian relax a little, his words doing the trick to calming him down like they usually did. “I want to take care of you because I love you and, yes, I worry about you. But not because I think you’re broken. It’s because I think you’ve got a neurological disorder that you can’t control and it’s got nothing to do nor will ever change my love for you.” His breath was coming out hot against Ian’s face. Mickey’s eyes were tearing up, which in turn made Ian grow slightly emotional.  
  
“I want to keep you safe, Ian. You running off the other day… I want to do everything I can to prevent that because I don’t know what I would do if you never came ba-”  
  
Ian cut him off, pulling him into a passionate embrace, burying his face into Mickey’s shoulder.  
  
This, of course, was no problem to Mickey who only hugged him back tighter, clutching at the back of Ian’s shirt, fabric balling up in his fists.  
  
“No matter what.. No matter when… I will _always_ come back. I could never leave you.” Ian whispered, pulling away and looking at Mickey, swiping his thumb underneath the other’s eyes to wipe a few stray tears. “Alright?..” He prompted a small smile on Mickey’s lips who nodded and muttered “Fine.. fine.. Make me feel like a fuckin’ queer with all these tears.” He laughed and then Ian chuckled “And.. thanks.. No one’s ever cared about me the way you do, Mick. I mean it. I love you.” He planted a very delicate and genuinely loving kiss on Mickey’s lip. It didn’t last long, but the feel of their lips lingering on each others was sure to lull them both to a very content sleep that night. 

* * *

 


	13. I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey convinces Ian to go see a doctor (fluff, slice-of-life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Did ya miss me? I'm feeling much better now, thank you all for the loving and caring comments. I hope you have a great val/gal/palentine's day and spent it with your loved ones! (Or... if you're like me you watching a bunch of Gallavich edits on YouTube... speaking of.. my inspiration lately for writing has been this perfect edit with the most amazing cover song that is the epitome of Gallavich: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klAK4YJWfnU
> 
> Anyway, just a few things I'd like to say:  
> \- I am still looking for someone to write Gallavich with. If you're interested in roleplay/are a veteran roleplayer please contact me on my Skype at Dervvvid. I'm looking for more experienced writers, literacy is a must, fluent in English as well! And definitely a paragraph minimum per post :)  
> \- Spring Break is coming up at University, and I think I'll be taking a short break during that! I may or may not try and write out a few chapters in advance to post, but again, like I've said before I'm a college student and don't have a lot of time to write anymore and I'm struggling as is to post weekly for you guys :( I'm working on it. Please bear with me.  
> \- I can't believe we're almost at 4000 hits! I didn't expect this to get so popular and to all the people who have been here since October: THANK YOU! I'm brand new to this site, this is my first fanfic ever on ao3 and the amount of support I've been given is incredible. Please continue to spread this around, feel free to share a link on your social media (tumblr, insta, twitter, facebook, idk?)  
> \- Reminder: I am always looking for requests. I like to pride myself on my creativity but it's getting a bit difficult to keep this fic up and running not only because I'm a student but because sometimes I'll sit down to write and just have no idea what I want to write for the chapter! Which is why I stagger out the chapters to be kind of... cliff-hangy.... (SORRY. I know this week's chapter is a decent cliffhanger, don't hate me. It gives me a chance to come up with things haha)... anyways; comment your requests below, and if you'd prefer to remain anonymous you can always email me, message me on tumblr, or twitter at filmgcd@yahoo.com, saladude, and batboy1819 respectively. 
> 
> Thank you again. You're what's giving me the motivation to keep this fic going. Your comments and feedback honestly are so sweet and kind and they inspire me to write. 
> 
> —S

* * *

 

The day after their argument, the tension seemed to cool down.   
  
Ian was trying to be understanding of his friends and family worrying about him, despite it being difficult. Every time he thought about Mickey’s internet history, he merely felt like the other was pitying him. Any time someone would say “I’m worried about you” it just made Ian feel like he was some sort of monster.   
  
Nonetheless, he was working hard to realize that they genuinely cared and that it was better to have people worry about him than not.   
  
When he woke up, Ian rolled over to look at Mickey who was still sound asleep. A small smile tugged on his lips and he reached a gentle hand forward to touch Mickey’s cheek. The way Mickey slept never failed to make Ian happy, he always looked so peaceful. It was quite ironic, considering how badass and asshole-like he tried to appear in public. If only people knew what a soft teddy bear Mickey Milkovich _actually_ was.   
  
Leaning forward, Ian planted a quick kiss on Mickey’s lips and then stroked his cheek a few times before finally sitting up and letting his feet hang over the edge of the bed.    
  
“Mmmff….Ian? The...what the...fuck...you’re up early?” Mickey murmured in a groggy, husky tone.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, Ian smiled and shrugged “It’s almost ten. Besides, I’m pretty hungry. How do pancakes and eggs make you feel?” He raised a brow.   
  
“Fuckin’ hungry. I think we have all the shit we need to make it in the kitchen.” He nodded, sitting up as well and rubbing his tired eyes.    
  
Chuckling, Ian rose to his feet, grabbed a shirt, and then headed out towards the kitchen. Mickey met him there a few moments later and helped pull out the ingredients necessary to cook the breakfast.   
  
While they cooked, Mickey glanced over at Ian and then over to the cabinet, grabbing the bottles of medication labeled “Ian Gallagher.” He pulled out all the necessary pills and then handed them over to Ian who stopped what he was doing, took the pills in his hand, sighed, and then tossed them in his mouth, going to the fridge to grab some juice to wash them down with.   
  
Returning to flipping his pancakes, Mickey mumbled “I think we need to go to the doctor, Ian. Get an appointment for you to talk about what happened, maybe get you a stronger dosage of your lithium. At this point it’s not a question… I’m telling you, we gotta go. I’m gonna call your doctor today, okay?” He looked over to see Ian grabbing plates and laying them out for Mickey to put the pancakes on.   
  
“Alright. I understand.” Ian nodded, and this made Mickey smile. He was endlessly proud of how far Ian had come. Going from “You can’t fix me, I’m not broken.” to “I understand.” and being willing to improve his mental state.    
  
Mickey knew this must be tough for Ian, partly because Mickey was so verbal about his concerns and he can imagine it is difficult to have people baby you when you’re twenty-one.    
  
“Alright, tough guy, how many pancakes you want?” Mickey said, holding up a stack of a dozen pancakes in front of Ian who grinned and took the whole plate. “Thanks, Now go make yours.” He teased, grabbing the other plate and walking over to the table, sitting down and dishing himself three pancakes.   
  
Bringing the eggs over as well, Mickey sat across from Ian and got himself some pancakes as well, and the two ate in moderate silence.   
  
Cody trotted over, pawing at Ian’s leg and whining. Grinning, Ian rose to his feet, slipping her half a pancake, and then crossed the kitchen over to the cabinet where he pulled out her kibble and poured it in her bowl.   
  
She ate ravenously, even though Ian _often_ overfed her and she was far from malnourished.    
  
Going back to sit with Mickey, who made a comment under his breath about how Cody ate as though she was a stray.   
  
“Takes after her dad.” Ian grinned, digging back into his own meal, matching the insatiability of Cody.    
  
“Hey, I’M her dad too.” Mickey murmured and then looked over at the dog, whistling “Right, Cody?”    
  
The dog lazily lifted her head, let out of a low grunt, and turned back to her meal.   
  
This, of course, made Ian burst out in laughter, and Mickey waved a hand “Fuck you, you bitch. I _saved_ you, you know…” he scoffed and grumpily stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth.   
  
Laughter dying down, Ian heard Mandy rouse from her bedroom and walk down the hall.   
  
“Smells amazing..” she sighed tiredly, going to get herself a plate, sitting down beside her brother. “Morning.” She mumbled, glancing between Ian and Mickey, focusing back on her pancakes which she doused in syrup.    
  
“Goodmorning, sunshine.” Ian laughed and then raised a brow, watching as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. “How’d you sleep?”    
  
“Pretty good. Got home late from work.” She mumbled with a mouthful of food. “You two were sound asleep when I got back.” Glancing over at Cody, she whistled and then held out a small sliver of her pancake, the dog immediately came dashing over and snatching it from Mandy’s fingers.   
  
“What the fuck” Mickey rolled his eyes “Stop. Feeding. Her. Human. Food. Don’t you guys know shit about taking care of dogs?”   
  
“Not really.” Ian and Mandy said in unison, laughing together.   
  


* * *

  
  
They all finished their breakfast, and Mickey headed into the bedroom to call and make a doctor’s appointment while Mandy and Ian took Cody out for a walk.  
  
“Yeah. He had a manic episode all weekend and almost got the cops looking for his ass. I think he needs a stronger dose of his meds or somethin’.” Mickey shrugged, pacing around the room.   
  
Talking a bit more, Mickey nods, biting his lip. “-Today? Really? Okay, great. Perfect. I’ll see you then. 2pm. Got it.” Mickey relayed it all off and then said his goodbyes, hanging up just as he heard the three come back through the front door.  
  
“Get showered and dressed, Firecrotch. We’re going to the doctor now. She said she had an opening for you at two. That gives us thirty minutes. Chop chop.”  
  
A little overwhelmed, Ian unleashed Cody who ran off, and then slowly straightened back up “Oh, wow. Uh, alright…” He nodded and then pointed over to the bathroom “I’m gonna shower real fast. Care to join me?” He smirked suggestively and Mandy groaned from the kitchen “You’re disgusting.”   
  
Exchanging glances, Mickey and Ian shrugged and then, like two schoolgirls, ran off to the bathroom giggling together.  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes, disappearing in her room.  
  
Ian started up the shower, closing the bathroom door to trap the steam and prevent any unwanted visitors like Cody who might ruin the romance.  
  
Undressing, Mickey watched as Ian walked over and grabbed ahold of Mickey’s shirt, jerking him closer. “No, that’s MY job.” Ian purred, rucking up Mickey’s shirt, tugging on it till it was completely off, and then tossed it on the ground.  
  
Next, Ian got on his knees, and worked on unbuttoning Mickey’s pants, very slowly doing so, until he tugged them down and gave a nod, motioning for Mickey to step out of them.  
  
Now, standing there in his boxers, the tent that was forming in the front of said boxers were impossible to ignore. Chuckling under his breath, Ian rose back to his feet and started to undress himself, with the help of Mickey tugging his shirt off.  
  
Finally stepping into the steamy shower, _cleaning up_ was the last thing on their minds. Grabbing ahold of Mickey, Ian pulled the other in for a passionate kiss, to which Mickey returned it with little to no hesitation, moaning ever so softly.  
  
When things started to get too heated, Mickey pulled away and grumbled reluctantly under his breath “We’ve gotta go, appointment’s starting soon. No time to bang.” He breathed, his shoulders heaving and his cheeks reddened from the intensity of it all.  
  
Frowning, but nodding understandingly, Ian reached around to turn the shower off and then stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and then going down the hall to their bedroom where he got dressed.  
  
Mickey followed closely behind him, putting on something nice to wear in case he needed to go in and talk to the doctor as well.  
  
Once they were both dressed and looking nice, Mickey grabbed his wallet and then they headed out for the train station which wasn’t far from the Milkovich household.  
  
The train ride there was empty, except for a group of four women, a homeless man, and two priests who gave Mickey and Ian the occasional grimace and disgusted look.   
  
Happy to get off the train, the two had a short walk to the doctor’s office, and when they got there Ian checked in and sat down. He was nervous the entire wait. It wasn’t like he enjoyed sitting there waiting to hear from her, and get even more pitiful “Oh well it looks like you’re doing a bit better.” and the like.   
  
While they sat in the waiting room, Ian’s leg jiggled.  
  
Putting his hand on Ian’s knee, Mickey glanced at his boyfriend and gave him a worried look, his brows furrowing with concern. “You gonna be okay, Ian? Want me to come in with you?”  
  
“I’ll be fine..” he breathed, but then shot a look at Mickey from the corner of his eye “Yes, please.” His voice was slightly pleading, almost sounding scared.  
  
They waited for about fifteen minutes, and the door opened, a woman walked out dressed in a brightly colored turtleneck and black slacks. “ _Ian_?” She smiled. 

* * *

 


	14. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian visits a psychiatrist to talk about his recent spikes in his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking:
> 
> "IT'S BEEN A MONTH. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MISSED YOU! ARE YOU BACK FOR GOOD?"
> 
> Yes HI! I know it's been so long I feel really bad. I just lost my muse for this fic and it finally came back and I thought of something to write for this chapter.  
> I missed you too !  
> And I don't know if I'm back for good. Like I said.. I thought of something to write for THIS chapter. I still have no idea what to do next and no one has been sending in requests anymore so I'm quite literally lost on what to write next. If I don't get anymore requests or any ideas I'm gonna have to shut this fic done/write up some kind of shitty ending for it :(   
> Please send me requests either in the comments or at my email via filmgcd@yahoo.com
> 
> I do genuinely hope you enjoy this chapter, I did have fun writing it even though it took me a month to come up with and it's not even that good haha.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be back next week if I get requests?   
> Enjoy!  
> —S

* * *

 

Getting to his feet, Ian took a deep breath and glanced over at Mickey, before looking back at the woman who stood by the doorway.   
  
“Ian Gallagher? Hi, I’m Doctor Rusko. You can call me Ava.” Her voice was sweet, gentle, and caring. But Ian felt like he could see right through her. His eyes narrowed and he looked over at Mickey who was standing up and grabbing their coats. _She was just in it for the money, this Ava Rusko_. Ian felt particularly paranoid, perhaps he really did need a higher dosage of medication, or this office was just putting him on edge.   
  
Either way, he took a step forward, sizing up the doctor from head-to-toe. She noticed Mickey, and then looked over at Ian with an inquisitive look “Is he your friend?”   
  
Mickey and Ian exchanged glances and then Mickey looked at the Doctor “Boyfriend. We’re partners.” He said, holding the jackets behind his back and watching as she smiled and nodded “Great, Ian, you want him to come with us?”   
  
“If that’s okay.” Ian shrugged and nodded his head, shooting a look over at Mickey who gave his boyfriend a reassuring nod.   
  
“Of course it is. As long as you’re comfortable with him being there when we do the evaluation. Follow me. Right this way.” She beckoned them with a hand and went back through the door she came from, leading them through a labyrinth of hallways behind the waiting room until they reached her office. 

  
It was peaceful. She had a small miniature waterfall on her desk for the ambient sound, an oil diffuser that made her room smell like lavender, and a large couch, soft and plush, and when Ian sat down on it he practically sunk into a void. It was undeniably comfortable. But when Ian noticed he was relaxing, he shook himself out of it, sitting up straight and glaring over at Doctor Rusko.   
  
Mickey was trapped by the calmness of the room, and picking up one of the books on the coffee table, a photography book, skimming through it mindlessly while Doctor Rusko sat at her desk and moved her computer mouse to wake up the monitor.    
  
“So, Ian. My records indicate you have Bipolar II? And you’re taking…”   
  
“Olanzapine and Lithium.” Ian completed, with a nod.    
  
“Right. So, talk to me. How have you been feeling lately? Has the medicine been helping?” She asked, turning to face him, crossing one leg over the other. “Any strange spikes in your behavior? Don’t anything rash recently?”   
  
Ian looking down at his hands which were fidgeting in his lap. He couldn’t mention work, not in front of Mickey. Maybe this was all a bad idea, especially taking Mickey. He felt like he couldn’t be completely honest and that was one of the most important factors of any session like this in order to get a good handle on his mood.    
  
“I was excused from work the other day for getting in a fight with a coworker.” He said, clearing his throat. “I let something stupid get in the way of my job, and I almost beat the guy up in front of a patient who was practically dying in front of me.” He explained, looking at Mickey who seemed to be focusing in on the conversation now, nodding at Ian, resting his hand on the redhead’s knee to assure him that everything would be okay.   
  
“Alright… alright.” Ava typed a few things down on her computer and then glanced back at Ian “Was this just a work dispute? What happened?”   
  
Ian went quiet and then shrugged “Work dispute. He made a dumb mistake and I let it upset me too much.” He lied, to which Ava nodded and then leaned back in her chair. “What about your sex drive?”   
  
“It’s been great.” Mickey piped in with a smirk, to which Ian scoffed and smiled.   
  
“I’m going to have to ask you to let Ian speak for himself. Ian, has it been more intense and frequent than usual? Have you found yourself sleeping with strangers?” She inquired, and then Ian froze up.   
  
His mouth felt dry, but small beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. Gulping, he took a deep breath and shook his head. “Sure, I mean. I’ve had a lot _more_ of a sex drive, recently. I haven’t slept with anyone but Mickey if that’s what you’re accusing me of.” He said defensively, to which Doctor Rusko paused, wrote some things down, and then shook her head.    
  
“Ian, I would never accuse you of anything. I’m simply asking questions pertaining to your mood. I trust your judgement.” She smiled sweetly and raised her chin “I’ll up your dosage of Lithium. I think you should come in and see me every week. Every other week if you’d rather.” She began to write out a prescription, pausing to look at Mickey. “You’ll have to make sure he sticks to his meds, okay? Any skips and it could throw off the balance of his sodium levels.”    
  
Mickey looked up and into the eyes of Doctor Rusko who looked very serious. His eyes shifted to Ian who seemed to go undoubtedly quiet. “I promise. I told Ian from the start that I would take care of him, and I meant it. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure he is okay. It… hurts… to see him like this.” Mickey said, his tone growing solemn. But, he shook his head and cleared his throat, trying to “man-up” (for lack of better word.) “I love Ian, and I’m gonna protect him and I don’t want this shit to affect his life and our relationship. So, I promise. I’ll make sure he takes his meds.” He leaned forward, taking the card that Doctor Rusko had grabbed from her desk and stood to bring to him.    
  
“Call me if anything happens with Ian, alright?” She said, the sweetness in her tone subsiding just a little bit.   
  
Mickey stood and then glanced at the card, pulling out his wallet and stuffing the card in before putting it all back in his pocket. “I will.” He grumbled, and realized she was ushering him out the door. “I’m going to talk to Ian privately for a bit. Just some personal things I want to cover that is between a patient and psychiatrist only.” She said softly, and then Mickey looked over his shoulder.   
  
“Wait - Ian?” He looked at his boyfriend who glanced up and smiled weakly.    
  
“It’s okay, Mick. Go out in the waiting room. I’ll be done soon.” He nodded and watched as his boyfriend was basically kicked out of the room, leaving just him and Doctor Rusko, putting his nerves even more on end and his paranoia increasing.   
  
When she settled back in her chair, Ava raised her chin and toyed with a pen in her hand. “Alright, Ian. You can tell me what happened at work now.” Ava said, her tone wavering between threatening and caring. Or, maybe that was just how it came across to Ian. He wasn’t sure, the room felt like it was spinning and he licked his dry lips.    
  
“I told you, nothing happened it was just a dumb work dispute.” He muttered, his irritation growing, his fingers clawing at his pantlegs.    
  
“Just a work dispute?” She blinked a few times and then sighed, nodding her head. “Alright. Is there anything else you want to talk about while Mickey is out of the room?” She tilted her head to one side, looking over Ian’s body language, watching him squirm and shrink away from most of the conversation.    
  
“I’m _fine_.” Ian stated dryly, rising to his feet. “I’d like to leave now. Did you finish my prescription?” He held his hand out, to which a paper was placed in it and Doctor Rusko looked up.   
  
“Yes, Lithium and Olanzapine.” She mumbled and stood as well, opening the door for Ian. “I’ll see you in two weeks, Ian. Okay?” She watched him rush out of the room and out to the waiting room to pay whatever copay he needed. Lithium _and_ Olanzapine? She said she would just be prescribing a stronger dose of Lithium, not his paranoia medications. He shook the thought away and then quickly paid, looking over at Mickey “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Ian sighed anxiously, going out with his boyfriend.    
  
That office felt like his own personal hell, and Ian didn’t plan on coming back in two weeks. That half-hour felt like an eternity, and Doctor Rusko was the devil herself. “What a bitch.” Ian grumbled, and Mickey raised a brow, glancing over his shoulder at the receding building. “She seemed nice to me. She just wants to help you, Ian…”    
  
Throughout this whole ordeal, Ian hadn’t much time to consider how grateful he was for Mickey. He had been there for him, through thick and through thin these last few months. Stopping in his tracks, Ian grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulled him close “Thank you.” He murmured, leaning in to plant a very passionate kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Thanks for what you said back there. I’m glad I have you..” he trailed off quietly, and Mickey seemed a little dazed, but smiled nonetheless and chuckled,    
  
“I’ll say that more often if I get kisses like that when I do.” He teased.   
  
With that, the two headed home. It was a stressful day, and Ian just wanted to sleep on the couch with Mickey watching Quentin Tarantino movies the rest of the afternoon. So they did. However, it didn’t help with Mickey’s concern about Ian’s reaction to the psychiatrist visit. He got so defensive, and irritated, and Mickey thought perhaps Ian just had a different outlook on it because he was struggling, mentally, right now.   
  
When Ian fell asleep, Mickey decided to go out and fill Ian’s prescription, wanting to get it done sooner rather than later in hopes of helping the other feel and act better.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Later that night, when he returned, Ian was still sound asleep on the couch. A little bit of drool on the pillow, which Mickey had to admit was one of the most adorable things he’d discovered about Ian since their relationship started.  
  
He laid back down beside the other, and leaned over to pet Cody who was laying down on the ground beside the couch.  
  
The family was together, and Mickey eventually closed his eyes and dozed off as well, the two spending the night on the couch by the tv while someone’s head got chopped off in the movie, and Cody seemed to be the only one to react to the scream.  
  
 _South Side_. 

* * *

 


End file.
